Forgive me
by ArkSlayer
Summary: ZukoxOc. Starts within the second book.She will not let herself come in the way of Zuko's wishes for his nation...no matter how much it will hurt.Follows the ongoing season. But minor Maiko as is the supposed eventual pairing in the third season spoiler
1. The girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own A:TLA but I do own the plot and the OC.

**Author's notes:** Hello dear reader, this is my take on a ZukoXOC story so do spare me if it isn't all that you want. Also, please excuse any errors. Thanks and enjoy.

**Forgive me**  
By: ArkSlayer

Fear nothing and run. That was the only thought in her mind. Pain seared at her side and her breathes were becoming more ragged. It won't be long till the distance is bridged. It won't be long till violation came.

The girl looked at the night sky - Yue. She watched over all that roamed the darkness of the day. At the horrible thought of what was to come, she shook her head in disgust as a lone tear streaked down her face.

_Help me._

xXXXx

Night had fallen and they had made camp close to the edge of the forest, a good distance away from the village. Though it was taken over by the Fire Nation, Zuko was in no position to enter, let alone to roam about freely. It had already been quite a while since the notice was given that he, was from then on branded a traitor by the Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko was now the hunted - by none other than his sister, Azula.

Zuko had tried to let sleep take him but it was proving to be harder than ever. He shifted slightly and sat up. He stared somewhat enviously at the sleeping form of his uncle. A mask of peacefulness covered his face…but then again, it always did. Zuko quietly rose.

He gazed at the black sheet overhead and the sight of the distant stars aroused an old and forgotten feeling within him. He sighed and shook his head slightly, he remembered the memories that were attached to the feeling. _How long has it been since I felt like this…, _he wondered solemnly to himself.

Just then a deafening scream pierced through the blissful silence. Zuko turned abruptly towards the sound. It wasn't far from where he stood.

xXXXx

The soldier had the girl pinned to the ground. Despite her exhaustion, she tried her hardest to struggle. He forced his mouth over hers and demanded entrance with his tongue. In an attempt at retaliation, she bit him hard enough to draw blood . The man backed off in a jerk. 'Bitch!', he spat angrily at her. Fuelled by anger, her little attempt at preventing him from continuing was nothing. He tore hungrily at her ragged shirt and tugged forcefully at her already torn skirt. In anger, he unsheathed a dagger and brought the cool metal against her abdomen. The girl screamed in pain as a thick crimson line formed instantaneously, blood welling quickly out of it. He slammed his hand against her mouth to silence her scream into a mere whimper. He then slid his fingers roughly into her. Tears flowed down her face as she was powerless against him.

All of a sudden, the soldier stopped his movements. His eyes widened and he slowly crumpled to a heap at her feet. She looked up at her saviour only to be face to face with another of the Fire Nation.

xXXXx

Zuko stared in disgust at the soldier of his own nation lying unconscious before him. Be it a stranger or not, it was against him to let a girl get abused like that, moreover by a scum that bore his nation's name. He never expected such dishonour would be possible from his own people. He shifted his gaze to the girl who was rooted to the spot. Fear flickered in her amethyst eyes. _Such an unusual colour.._. He cursed softly at himself for taking notice of such trivial matters. Under normal circumstances, any male his age would be turning red at the sight of her. The girl's shirt was torn apart in the centre, revealing her bare chest but fortunately for Zuko, it was bound by bandages. Her skirt was in danger of slipping entirely off her lithe form. But seeing it as it is, Zuko felt nothing but pity for the girl, for what she had just gone through. She was perhaps the only person who had ever ignited such a feeling in the Fire prince in a long while. To Zuko, such emotions had only proved to show weakness.

Just as he was about to take a step forward and help her, his uncle's voice rang out.

"Prince Zuko? Zuko…!"

Subconsciously, Zuko let out a soft sigh and answered his uncle. Iroh appeared through the hedges, relieved at having found his nephew. But almost immediately, his expression darkened if only slightly though it still clearly showed his displeasure at what he could gather from the state of things before him.

"Uncle, the wound is not minor. I-"

"I will tend to it. Help me with her. "

Zuko nodded however slightly reluctant. He bent down and lifted the girl in his arms. She had hesitated at first but succumbed to being carried due to her lack of energy. Zuko hurried back to where they had camped and laid her on the ground. Iroh followed closely behind and instructed Zuko to heat up some water and to bring him a piece of cloth. The prince obeyed and returned shortly with the items. Fire bending the water, steam quickly began to rise.

"Do what you will for the girl, I am going to tend to that worthless excuse for a human being.", Zuko said in a dangerously low voice. With that, he walked away in the direction of whence they had come from. Iroh turned to face the girl. She couldn't be more than a year younger than Zuko. He blatantly ignored her state of clothing and moved closer .

"Forgive me.", he said softly as he removed what little of the shirt that obstructed the bleeding gash. Dipping the cloth into the water he began to clean the wound. The girl winced in pain as the water touched the flesh. The bleeding finally halted and Iroh bandaged it. It was only then did he take a good look at her. Her entire body was covered in scars of various lengths.

"Will you talk to me?", Iroh asked gently.

"…", he hadn't really anticipated an answer. The girl was completely spent. Her eyes told everything. They still were wide in caution but tiredness showed clearly in them.

"Well, after you are better, I will bring you back to your home.", Iroh continued still.

Unexpected to Iroh was the girl's sudden desperate movement. "Please! Please don't take me back to the village. I beg you! I would be more than honoured to be taken in as a prisoner, anything but to go back from whence I came -", the girl pleaded weakly, clinging onto Iroh's arm.

"Child, I will not take you in as a prisoner but if you really wish it then perhaps I will agree to take you with us. Whether Zuko would consent, however, is another matter but of which I will not back down till he agrees.", Iroh reassured her with a warm smile. "What is your name?"

"…". For a moment all was silent.

"Asuna."

xXXXx

Iroh watched the rise and fall of the girl's form grow into a pattern in silence. Assured that the girl had finally found peace in sleeping, he stood up quietly. Turning, he found himself in the direction of his nephew. Zuko was furious but his expression softened slightly as he reached his uncle.

"Do your best not to wake her.", Iroh said indicating to the girl's sleeping form.

Zuko shot his uncle a quizzical look and asked, "You let her stay? Why are you letting her take refuge with us?"

"Have a heart, Zuko, she is wounded", no formal address, just his name and in a serious tone. Spending so much of his life with his had told him that the only time he had been addressed like that by the man was when he was not joking and was determined about what he was doing, "I have promised her that she will not be taken back to the village. She dreads that place. I agreed to take her along on our journey."

Zuko looked away, lost in thought.

"Zuko?"

The prince faced his uncle and inclined his head. "Why did you make such a promise in the first place? If I were to permit this, then what of the dozens that roam endlessly in the streets? Are we take them all in as well?", Zuko asked irately.

"Zuko, has it occurred to you that most would be deemed insane to ask to be taken in even as a prisoner by one whom is recognised as the Fire Nation's prince in these times? Obviously this child is leading a life that many would never survive and yet she still struggles on. I ask that you give her a chance.", Iroh said firmly.

Zuko was about to retort but sighed in exasperation. It was impossible to deny his uncle of such a request after all that he had done for him.

"Fine. Whatever you want. I don't care anymore.", Zuko said in defeat. The look on his uncle's face was like of a child who just received a massive piece of candy. It was at times like these that Zuko wished that there was a sturdy wall beside him that he could bang his head repeatedly against in hope of trying to comprehend how the man before him was an adult and previously a mighty general.

Zuko headed towards his sleeping bag but stopped when he noticed that his uncle had not followed suit. "Are you not going to rest?", Zuko asked wearily.

His uncle looked at him almost in surprise at his question. "I gave mine to the young lady to rest upon. So no, I'm not. Don't let me stop you though, a warrior like yourself requires all the rest you can get."

At that last remark, Zuko rolled his eyes. It sounded so clichéd and the slight pout on his face did not help at all in making it sound convincing. Zuko gave up and snapped, "You know full well that I cannot let myself rest with the knowledge that an elder is deprived of sleep while an underling has the luxury of it. All you wish to do is make me say it, fine! I'll say it : The peasant can have my sleeping bag. You may resume ownership of yours, my uncle."

Iroh simply smiled at his flustered nephew. "Why thank you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko knew he had played right into his uncle's hands. He was being openly mocked at but at that moment, Zuko was far too tired to even care.

**Author's notes: **Right there it is, please REVIEW!!! Thanks.


	2. Healing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you read here that concerns ATLA…wish I did though. I do own my OC

**Author's Notes: **Right, this is the second chapter. I wan more reviews!!! Darn it…Sigh… Do enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive Me**  
By: Arkslayer

The sun had risen only for several minutes but Zuko had awoken long before it. Though sleep was in dire need, something troubled him, etched deeply in his mind. What happened the previous night still burned in his head. The look of utter fear in her eyes was chilling.

Noticing his uncle walking towards him, he quickly turned to face the man. Iroh looked at his nephew's irritated face in amusement.

"Good morning, Zuko. Did you rest well?", Iroh asked mischievously.

"You know how it was so don't expect an answer. What are you going to do with the girl?", Zuko demanded, using two fingers to rub along the bridge of his nose.

"I thought I already explained yesterday night. I intend on having her follow us on our journey, not as a prisoner of course. I managed to get some information from her."

"How? From the look of it, she seemed to be too traumatised to speak."

"With comforting words, promises and a nice cup of tea."

"What promises did you make this time uncle?", Zuko asked, sighing, utterly infuriated with his relative's foolish actions.

"Nothing that you wouldn't agree to. Her name is Asuna and from what I could get out of her, she has a high level healing and it is handy to have a healer around.", Iroh reasoned.

"If she can heal, why didn't she heal herself last night instead of wasting our damn time?", Zuko demanded, completely losing it.

"I can only heal others," a soft voice said.

The two benders turned towards the girl. Zuko had never heard her speak before and had barely even understood what she had spoken for it was in scarcely over a whisper. Zuko walked up to her kneeling form. Asuna bowed low, her head touching the ground.

"I wish for forgiveness, fire prince, but my ability is a curse to me. I am unable to rid myself of even the smallest wound and yet healing others comes with a price."

Iroh caught on to what she said, knowing what this 'price' was that she spoke of. Zuko, however, cared not about it and turned away in frustration as to what to do. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Get up. We're leaving."

xXXXx

The trees, the entire landscape for that matter was turning into a blur to Zuko. Every where he saw the exact same thing. Plants, plants and nothing BUT plants.

"Zuko?", Iroh said.

"What?", was the cold reply.

"I've been thinking. That fire nation soldier from the day before…he came from the village, did he not?"

Zuko paused. What was his uncle trying to get at?

"Yes, I suppose. Why?"

"One more question before I tell you. Did you kill that man?"

Zuko was not one for patience and he was getting annoyed.

"No, I didn't. I just made him wish that he'd never been born." At that, Iroh's eyes widened.

"Well, if Azula has been tracking us and I'm quite sure about it, the village would no doubt be an obvious location for her to stop by and since you let the man live, the sighting of us would undoubtedly be the first thing he would say to her."

Zuko was stunned into silence at the fact that he had overlooked such a palpable matter.

"And if that is the case, Azula would not be far from us," Iroh finished.

xXXXx

"Damned creatures. They are completely unreliable," Azula cursed loudly.

"They didn't like the forest. There's nothing wrong with that. I don't like it either-," Ty Lee said, pouting but silenced herself immediately at the sight of the death glare Azula shot her.

"They couldn't have gone far. According to the soldier, they were here only last night," Mai commented.

"When I find dear _Zuzu, _I'm going to make him pay for making me go through such conditions to find his useless self. I swear, if it had not been for my mother, I'd have killed him long ago."

xXXXx

The three or rather two, had been running as fast as they could for so long that Zuko had lost track of time. When they finally stopped, he was nearly out of breath. He glanced towards the girl… what was her name?…Asuna, was it not? He was rather surprised that she'd kept up with him for a fair amount of their mad run.

Something red caught his eye. The girl was slumped against a tree, using it as support to stay standing. Slowly pooling at her feet was blood, it's crimson colour glistening. The spare shirt that Zuko had given her was stained red from the area where the wound was. Zuko was stunned even more so now. How in the world had she managed to press on with a re-opened wound that practically went across the entire front section of her abdomen?!

His thoughts were cut short as the next thing Zuko knew was the sharp pain that suddenly seared from his left shoulder. He muttered a string of expletives.

"Come out brother! You're within the vicinity and I know it!" a sick honeyed voice rang out through the trees.

Azula had found them. Zuko knew that he was much too weakened from the conditions he had to put up with during the past few weeks and that meant that protecting Asuna while fighting the others with his uncle was out of question. Grabbing the girl with his right arm, he began sprinting.

"Run! We don't really have another choice," Zuko yelled to his uncle as he ducked the oncoming streaks of blue fire.

He had to try. No matter how slim the chances were of losing them, he had to try. Zuko was not ready to surrender just yet. Not now and not ever.

xXXXx

Zuko's lungs felt like they were on fire and the pain of his shoulder had become unbearable. During his escape, Zuko was rather sure that he'd widened the dagger wound. On the bright side however, his hoping had not been to waste. He'd successfully been relieved of danger. For the time being. But no matter for how short a time, it didn't matter. This was much better than having to continue running and he doubted that he would have been able to have lasted much longer.

Iroh moved towards Zuko but was equally reluctant to leave the girl's side. He'd taken a quick look at her. The wound had indeed re-opened and it was in serious need of attention but so was Zuko's.

Asuna tried to stand but her legs were so weak from exhaustion that she almost fell back to the ground immediately. Iroh hurriedly supported her, making a move to lie her down again. Asuna shook her head hastily at the older man.

"Please allow me to heal the prince," she requested weakly.

Iroh was about to protest but was interrupted.

"I beg you to let me prove my worth. To show my gratitude for having let me accompany you. I can still help him."

Iroh gave up but was very hesitant about it. He helped her to the exiled prince. Zuko was sitting upright, his hand gripping the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. Asuna kneeled before him, wincing in pain. She reached out and gently touched his hand.

Zuko looked at her and allowed the girl to remove his left sleeve. What surprised both himself and his uncle was that she did the same to herself. Asuna removed her sleeve, exposing her upper body partially. Her chest was bound so she didn't feel so uncomfortable with doing it in front the men, it wasn't as if she was stripping… Asuna brought her hand to Zuko's wound and using her fingers, she estimated the length of it. The girl then measured the same distance against her own body at roughly the same place where the wound was on Zuko's body. She asked for a knife and Zuko gave it to her in curiosity as to what she would do. Asuna slid the metal's edge against her body. Zuko was taken aback while his uncle stared in bewilderment. The girl covered her palm in the crimson liquid and placed it over Zuko's wound.

The parted flesh slowly inched towards each other and within a minute any trace of a such an injury no longer existed. The girl slumped to the ground in exhaustion and from the loss of blood. His body acting without thought, Zuko moved forward and lay her down. Iroh quickly recovered from his stupor and hurried to tend to the girl. Zuko sat beside her, looking at Asuna in disbelief. His hand subconsciously fingered where the laceration had been.

He had never seen such a form of healing before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter done. Will post the third chapter in a few minutes time. Exams just ended so I'm hyper now. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I got so little of them for the first…Probably cause I didn't give a summary. So did now!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!…I've said enough. Have a nice day people!!


	3. Understand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything mentioned in here that is related to ATLA…it belongs to nick…damnit..

**Author's Notes: **Cannot believe it…I managed to finish 2 chapters in one night…Yea! Ahaha…Well then, do enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive Me**

By: ArkSlayer

Asuna awoke with a burning sensation at her abdomen. She tried to sit upright but a sharp pain jolted through her and she gave up. Her hand gingerly traced her stomach and when she touched the fabric of her top she remembered all that had happened. The blood that covered her fingertips jogged her memory.

"Good morning," a somewhat familiar voice said. It was the kind old man. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Asuna said softly.

"Will you let me check your injury?"

Asuna nodded and lay still. Gently removing the bottom section of her shirt, Iroh stopped short at the sight before him. The bandages that he had wrapped her in were soaked through in crimson. Both wounds had shown absolutely no improvement at all. Iroh looked at her in puzzlement. Asuna smiled sadly in return.

"It is the side effect," Asuna explained.

"Then the scars-" the girl nodded in confirmation.

"May I request that this be kept to the two of us?"

"If that is what you want, then yes," Iroh replied reassuringly.

xXXXx

Zuko walked into the clearing. The girl had been speaking to his uncle but he had not been able to hear a word of it. A frown overcame his face at the sight of the bloodied bandages beside her. _ How could the wound have re-opened when the girl had done nothing? Had it not stopped the night before?_ Zuko thought to himself.

He continued towards them, stopping before the two.

"Uncle, we have to carry on. Can the girl move?" he asked despite the fact that he had really wished to ask why she was still bleeding.

"She is too weak, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied.

"No! I can. Do not bother about -" Asuna hurriedly cut in, her voice raised only slightly.

"If you cannot move but force yourself to, you will become more of a hindrance," Zuko remarked more harshly than intended. The girl silenced herself and looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There is only way that I can think of, my nephew," Iroh said as he raised an eyebrow cheekily at Zuko. "You'll carry her," he stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world, a wide grin plastered on his face. Almost instantly, Zuko's face reddened slightly and he cursed himself for reacting that way. Asuna's eyes went wide and silently she screamed in reluctance for being such a burden but all she did was protest repeatedly.

Flinging his hands in vexation, Zuko emitted a string of curses under his breath. Tossing the girl a fruit, he turned to her though his eyes did not meet hers. "Eat this on the way. We're moving out now and I just want to get this over and done with," Before Asuna could resume her objection on the matter, "And do not make this any harder by disagreeing anymore."

Asuna remained silent on the ground while Zuko and Iroh finished up the packing. In his head, Zuko silently thanked Agni that their belongings was not much. He did not really care about carrying the girl but rather that it seemed wrong to be doing so… as if he were getting fresh with her…which he was not his intention at all.

As he knelt on one knee, waiting for the girl to get on his back, he looked away, his face void of any emotion or of at the least, one of slight unease. Asuna gingerly got onto Zuko, wincing from the pain as her wound pressed against his back.

He hadn't expected her to be heavy but this was absurd. When the girl had gotten onto him, it was as if there was no difference at all. She was so light!- .Pushing that aside, Zuko rose and began walking. Their objective was to in the least cover a reasonably good distance.

xXXXx

It was mid-day and they still did not stop. Iroh had tried to persuade Zuko to stop just for a while to take a little break or he would end up killing himself but it was futile. The prince had brushed off the requests. There had been complete silence for most of the journey except for several attempts at breaking it by none other than Iroh.

Asuna had been restraining from simply speaking out and asking for a small break personally but had decided against it due to the obvious tension between the prince and herself. Her wound had begun to hurt again and she was rather sure that it was bleeding again. She had tried not to move too much in fear that it would agitate the hot-headed teen. The girl bit her lip to hold back the pain and occasionally she would try to close her eyes and imagine something else so as to try and ignore the throbbing. So far, it was not working.

Iroh glanced at the girl from time to time and had asked for the breaks on her behalf but alas it had never gotten through to his nephew. He had noticed the girl's facial expression. After around three hours, she had started to frown and closing her eyes now and then. When she had squeezed them shut and bit her lip, he felt that it could not go on any longer.

"Zuko, I insist that we stop for at least a few minutes."

The prince looked at his uncle and said coldly, "I have already denied that request a million times and I'm not going to relent now. Why do you want to stop after only such a short time? You're not the one carrying another person you know-"

"I know that very well but I would not consider walking for nearly four hours without stopping, short. That is besides the point. Did you notice the condition of the young lady?"

Zuko paused and finally halted. He turned his head slightly towards his back and came face to face with the girl's. She was sweating and had a pained expression on her face. Pain and fear mixed together. "There's nothing wrong, is there?" Zuko asked authoritatively

Asuna bit down harder onto her lip and shook her head. Iroh sighed and walked to Zuko, gently lifting her body from Zuko's back and carefully setting her down on the ground. He then laid his pack beside him, pulling out a roll of bandage. Zuko stared in puzzlement bordering on irritation.

"She's suffering, Zuko," Iroh said gently before Zuko could even ask the question. Despite himself, he coloured a little when his uncle lifted her top, just enough to reveal her bandaged abdomen. However, the blush immediately disappeared when he saw the dressing was once again covered completely in red. It was only then that Asuna released the suppressed agony. Her body began to tremble and her breathing became more heavy. Iroh removed the bandages and shook his head in pity. The injury was caked in blood, the area directly surrounding the cut was dried while fresh blood gleamed as it oozed out in painstaking slowness.

"She - you…you never said anything……" Zuko murmured as he watched his uncle wrap her in a fresh set of bandages.

xXXXx

Night had fallen and they finally made camp. Silence ensued again as it had for practically the entire day. After re-dressing the girl's wound again, they decided to turn in. Asuna stared at the dark starless sky overhead. Only the moon broke the monotonous shade of black, its light fading about itself like a halo. Asuna waited a little longer to make sure the two males were asleep before she slowly got up and walked away from the camp.

Zuko turned over as he heard the girl rise. He watched her every move. Ensuring that there was some distance between them, he followed suit, heading in the direction from where she had gone to.

Asuna sat herself down on the ground and ignoring the nagging ache from her abdomen, she brought her legs to her chest and buried her head against her knee. All she wanted was to think for at least a while alone, if not she would never get any sleep. She tried to clear her mind of all the things that were pestering her. Travelling with these two was not bad and her assumptions were all correct. Sometimes, she could not believe the way people could distort the truth. What bugged her was the persistent silence and tension that existed whenever she was there. It was as though the prince -

"Hey." Asuna jumped at the voice and grimaced, regretting to have jolted so violently. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Zuko's ember eyes glimmered eerily in the moonlight and she had to suppress a gasp when she had seen him. "Why the hell did you leave camp without telling anyone?"

"I…I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to anger anyone or run away. Forgive me! I'm so sorry!" the girl stammered, bowing low, her voice as soft as usual. Zuko was beginning to believe that it could go no louder than that.

The prince moved and uncharacteristically sat beside her. "Stop it. You didn't anger anyone so quit apologising. Why do you do that so often?" Zuko asked, his face losing its scowl, a relaxed look replacing it instead.

"Do what, your highness?"

"All of that. You apologise when you do nothing wrong, you bow and kneel when no one else ever does. It gives an impression that you think lowly of yourself. For example, you call me 'your highness' instead of my name. Even 'Prince Zuko' would be better. Moreover, that title 'your highness' should not even apply…I'm banished," the prince said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You may be banished but no one can take away the fact that you are a prince for you have royal blood running through your veins. Compared to you, I am worthless…I do such actions as it is the most basic thing that should be done by one of my status. The social class gap is enormous," Asuna said softly.

"You are not worthless. I owe you my life. Your healing abilities are something that you should be proud of. You shouldn't belittle yourself, more so because of your power to give life back to others."

"Likewise, you saved my life. It was the least I could have done to repay your kindness. You gave me another chance to live by letting me follow you…Prince Zuko…," Asuna said, whispering the last two words, as though afraid. Zuko raised his eyebrows in amusement that she had finally said his name.

"Why did you ask us? Why would you rather follow fugitives that could kill you than return to your home?" Zuko questioned, staring into her amethyst eyes.

"I had no home. I lived on the streets. I never had any parents and the only way I knew that I had such an ability to heal was when this stranger took pity on me and raised me. He revealed my power to me when one day I cut my finger and a drop of blood touched his own where a scar was and it soon vanished. But when I was about four, he left. I didn't know what to do. My life had been a living nightmare," the girl gave a small sad smile. Zuko remained silent but his look told her to continue. "If I may be so bold as to speak my mind, my prince…" Zuko gave a sharp nod. "When word had begun to spread that the Fire Lord had labelled you as wanted, people started making stupid accusations of you being associated to all the cruel things that the Fire Nation had done and said so many hurtful things that sometimes I would move off to somewhere else. They were so blind to not even realise that your nation's deeds could have no link to you in anyway for you were too young to have been in control. The rumours were distorted to simply make it more exciting to rile up people. Somehow, I'd always believed that it was false, that the reason you were sent to capture the young boy was so that you could return to your homeland and regain your honour, to restore what was rightly yours. I just had this feeling that you were not any of the horrid things that they said you were. And I was right," Asuna smiled and her eyes made her look so beautiful, the moonlight creating an aura around her.

Zuko simply looked at her in silence, she was so pretty when she smiled, she looked so fragile, so vulnerable. The prince scolded himself mentally for thinking of her in such a way. Zuko stood up and faced his back to her. Asuna was prepared to apologise once again but then he spoke.

"Thank you. Thank you for being the only other apart from my uncle to actually understand," Zuko said softly and gently.

Though he prayed that his feelings were wrong but deep inside, he just knew that he was falling for her…and fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Done! Hope you liked it! Review and then I'll know!!! Go on!! I doesn't take too long !! GOGOGOGO!!


	4. Willingness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has any relation with A:TLA which is mentioned in this story. I do own the OC…

**Author's Notes: **Here we go…the fourth chappy. Sorry for the late update…Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
Forgive Me**

By: ArkSlayer

"I'm hungry! When are we actually reaching…where ever it is that we are heading to?" Sokka whined.

"You are always hungry and we know it so quit repeating that! We are on our way to Ba Sing Se. It should be around another full week till we actually sight its city walls," Katara yelled in frustration. Aang winced at the volume but Sokka seemed unaffected at all.

"Another week?! Why?" Sokka continued a pathetic look on his face. His sister sighed in frustration and refused to answer him. Suddenly a red object flew past Katara's shoulder and smashed into Sokka's face right in the centre. "Who threw tha-…Hey! It's an apple!"

"Thanks Toph," Katara said, facing the earthbender.

"Anything to shut motor-mouth," Toph mumbled irately.

xXXXx

(Time Gap)

Several days had passed since Zuko first found discovered the girl's nightly routine and ever since then, he would accompany her. Sometimes there was just silence, enjoying each other's company but on rare occasions, they would speak of their past. Correction…the girl's past. (We all know how Zuko is)

Another day passed uneventfully as they came a little closer to the capital of the Earth Kingdom. The three sat around a small fire while Asuna occasionally rose to stir the stew which was being cooked over a fire. Ladling three bowls with it, she handed one to Iroh, Zuko and kept the last for herself.

"How long more till we actually leave this forest?" Zuko asked, his food uneaten.

"At least a week more. Seeing as we are walking however…perhaps slightly more than that?" his uncle replied. Zuko remained silent, thinking. _Azula will catch up with us unless we enter the city but even then…can we make it in time? _

xXXXx

A soft thud sounded beside Asuna and she turned to see the prince's arrival, just as he would every night.

"How's your wound?" Zuko inquired, staring into the starlit sky.

"It's begun to close up. Thank you for asking," Asuna replied in her ever soft voice. Zuko inclined his head at her gratitude.

"Why does it take so long just to close? It's not a small injury, I know that, but even then it should have started to heal when it stopped bleeding the first time." The girl said nothing for a moment but merely fixed her gaze somewhere else though no where in particular.

"I-…I once said that my power was a curse to me though a boon to others," Zuko nodded,"Well…it's a curse because I take the suffering of the people whom I heal. Although to heal others, I simply have to use my blood from around the same area parallel to the wounded and it need not be as deep as it is on the person but the difference is that my cut will heal more slowly and it matters not how shallow it is - there will always be a scar," The girl explained, a sorrowful expression on her pale complexion.

"I-please forgive me if I am hindrance! I did not mean for -"

"How many times do you want me to tell you to stop apologising? There is nothing you can do to alter something that you were born with," Zuko said, sympathy showing in his face. "Is it possible to heal scars? Broken bones?"

"Uh-huh. For bones, it is just like how I heal any flesh wounds. I just need to place my blood onto the area where the bone is broken at and the blood must come from the area parallel on my body. As for scars…yes as well. The difference is that sometimes scars cover a large area, like yours, my prince, and in that case it would mean that I would have to cut the perimeter of the entire scar of the person against my own body," Asuna said, "Would you like me to-"

"No…no. Are you insane? You're a girl for crying out loud…," Zuko replied, rather shocked that she would have done so.

Silence once again…

"Prince Zuko…may I ask you a question?" Asuna said. The prince raised an eyebrow but gave a slight nod nonetheless. "Do…Do you dislike your sister?" Zuko remained quiet. The girl hurriedly started apologising but then he interrupted her.

"Don't apologise. She-It shouldn't be this way but I have hated her for practically all my life. All that she had ever done was to make it a living hell…," he replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you want to be stronger than her?"

"More than you can imagine," Zuko muttered. Asuna looked away. "Why do you ask?"

"My prince, if you would allow, I have the ability to grant you a power no bender will ever have lest they find another of my kind - a pure healer," the girl replied, not making any eye contact, as if she were afraid.

"I do not understand."

"Belief is that healing is associated with La and Tui. That is why water benders can have the ability to heal. Pure healers however, suffer side effects when they heal. I always felt that it was odd that those who helped were made to agonize," Asuna reasoned with a sad smile, "There is a method that a pure healer could use to give a bender of any element a power that would take on the shape of a mythic animal of the element."

"How does it work?" Zuko asked although he had a bad feeling that it would cost her greatly.

"Both the healer and bender will cut an insignia on the same position on both their wrists. The blood from the healer will be given to the bender upon the wounds-", Asuna never finished.

"Wait. By cutting the wrist and knowing how slow any wound takes to heal for you, is there not a high chance that you will die?" Asuna gave a small smile in reply.

"Why?" Zuko whispered, "Do you think that I would openly accept someone killing themselves for me? Do you really think your life to be so worthless?"

"It would be more than an honour to give my life up if it meant that you would have a power that may bring you the victory that you desire. Your welfare is more important than my own, Prince Zuko. Your people need you. I would willingly do anything for you. My prince, you have given a better life than I could ever imagine," Asuna said softly, her head bowed down. Deathly silence followed again.

"You barely even know me and yet…you would do such things…for me. I - refuse your offer," Asuna's lowered her head in shame. Unexpectedly, Zuko placed his hand against her cheek and lifted her face to eye level. "at least until your wounds have healed more," smirking slightly. Nope, nothing had changed. He was still had that familiar sneer.

xXXXx

(Time Gap)

The days finally crept past and it would only be around another two days or so till they reached Ba Sing Se. Another two days till they reached a safe house, well out of Azusa's grasp. The sun was out and the daily routine of checking the girl's wounds was in progress.

"What do you think of it?" Asuna asked Iroh, her hand gingerly fingering the long line that stretched across her abdomen.

"Well, it is certainly much better and it is not hindering you anymore is it?" the old firebender asked. The girl shook her head.

"Do you think it is in any danger of re-opening or bleeding?"

"No…why?" Iroh questioned, somewhat suspicious.

"Because then I can finally give the prince the power that I have promised him," Asuna replied softly, a small smile playing across her lips. Iroh was perplexed but just as he was about to ask her more about it, his nephew returned from his training. The prince had been practicing his bending every morning not far off from the camp.

Upon seeing him, Asuna stood up slowly and spoke to him.

"My prince, if you would accept now, it is as agreed, my wounds have healed relatively well and I wish to fulfil my promise to give you the ability," the girl said confidently although as always, it was softly done. Zuko stared at her in silence. He turned to his uncle and regretted having done so as he was smiling happily (too happily)at him, no doubt because he knew that from the gesture that Zuko had shown which Asuna had spoken of, actually showed that the prince did in fact care about her.

Closing his eyes and ignoring the smiling face as best as he could, "Uncle is it true that she has healed reasonably well enough?"

"It would depend, _Prince_ Zuko." The prince frowned in anger.

"Whatever…fine, I'll take your word for it. If you're so hell bent on carrying it out then by all means," Zuko said despite wanting to receive it eagerly. The girl bowed her head and turned to the prince's uncle.

"Sir, could I trouble you to help me once more?" the girl asked quietly. Iroh nodded and watched as she reached for the roll of bandages beside her. "Immediately after I have transferred the blood to the prince, could I trouble you to wrap my wrist as tightly as possible to try and stop the bleeding?" Iroh's eyes widened. He did not like what he had a feeling she was going to do.

"Dear girl, are you telling me that you intend to cut your wrists and give my nephew the blood? How-"

"We both carve a certain sign onto our wrists and she gives me her blood," Zuko said resolutely. Iroh's mouthed hanged open. He could not believe such a foolish stunt was about to be carried out.

"I absolutely object to this! You could die!" the old man said in shock, these words directed to Asuna.

"That's what I said too but she won't relent," the prince explained, sighing.

"I-I am aware of the consequences but please, sir! I want to do this. I do not care if I die for the prince's sake! Please! I would do anything to help him," Asuna argued. Iroh was speechless. He had never seen someone give their life so willingly to one they had known for only such a short time.

"What if it does not work?" That question hung in there for what seemed like forever. Asuna lowered her head once again before raising it, a fire burning in her unusual eyes.

"Then I would have simply died trying," the girl said gently. Iroh nodded his head in defeat and took the bandages from her hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What do you need?" Zuko asked, moving closer to her.

"Two knives and boiling water." The prince went to his pack and removed two daggers as requested. He kept the earth kingdom made one for himself and handed the other to her. He then removed a bowl and poured some water from his canteen into it and firebended it. Asuna reached for Zuko's and her own dagger and dipped the metal into the water, sterilizing it. She left them in the water as she picked up a stick and drew a sign on the ground. It was like a mix of the water symbol and several other Chinese characters within.

"This is the mark that we must carve." Zuko simply nodded at her statement and made a move to retrieve his weapon.

"Ready?" the prince asked, his heart beating in his chest. He knew that he was not and would never be prepared, not with the knowledge that this girl might die…this girl whom he actually had feelings for.

Asuna nodded her head and began carving the sign on her wrist. Upon the blade piercing her wrist, a crimson flow instantly began trickling down the side. Zuko clenched his fist as he slid the metal's edge against his flesh. As the girl neared the ending, her breathes were ragged and weak, her body was trembling, especially the current arm that had its wrist being cut. Asuna finally dropped the dagger - it was done. Her entire wrist areas on both hands were covered in bright crimson, her blood pooled beneath her crouched form. Zuko, too, had finished and his reactions and conditions almost mirrored hers. Asuna used what was left of her energy to cover her palms with the blood and placed it over Zuko's bleeding wrists. She repeated the transfer three times before she slumped over.

Iroh rushed to her side and instantly wrapped both wrists tightly in the bandages and hoped direly that it would indeed be enough to secure her life. Zuko was on his knees, slowly regaining his strength. He stared at his wrists. Just as he had anticipated, there was no trace of the wound at all, only the dried blood that covered the flesh. Asuna gripped the corner of Iroh's sleeve and lightly tugged it. Iroh leaned close to the girl.

Asuna lifted her head slightly, bringing her mouth as close to Iroh's ear as her waning strength allowed. She began whispering into his ear. Iroh was about to object to her speaking for it would only weaken her further but stopped when he heard what she spoke of. In a barely audible level, Asuna began relaying to Zuko what he had to do to initiate the power through Iroh. Sentence by sentence, it was told to the prince at a gradually slowing pace.

"This power is just like how a firebender creates lightning but only in the way the energy behaves. With it unleashed, one does not and cannot command it. One is simply its guide. Focus all your energy onto where the mark was; let the energy flow towards the area as if you were igniting a flame around your hand. Imagine the shape of the carving and keep it in your mind…"

Zuko did as was told. Concentrating as best as he could, the prince willed all his energy to flow to his wrist, the design of the carving fixed in his mind. At where the carving had once left no trace, it flashed blood red at both wrists.

"…finally, when the mark begins to shine, say the word, _'Kai'_"

Zuko repeated the word out loud and an overwhelming light blinded his vision. Just as abruptly as it occurred, the bright glow started to dim. However, the temporary blindness still lingered but Zuko's sight began to return. A reddish-orange colour began to come to focus on his left while an electric blue on his right.

His vision fully recovered, the fire prince's eyes widened at the sight. A dragon with its fire red flames licking about its side hovered about his left; a dragon of stunning blue that jolted about its body hovered about his right. The dragons were wingless beasts, they had no limbs but rather their bodies and movements were similar to a snake. The creatures were roughly three times the size of a human length-wise. Both of Zuko's entire arms, spreading from his palm to the elbow joint were engulfed with the fires of both colours.

The prince waited for the next set of instructions as to how to use this newfound power but it never came. Puzzled, he looked to where Asuna and his uncle were. The girl was seemingly lifeless in his uncle's arms. Iroh quickly looked at his nephew and though he was impressed with the results, the situation was calling for a different sort of reaction.

"Zuko, we have to hurry," Iroh said hastily, pressing down on the girl's bleeding wrists in hope of further stopping the blood loss with pressure.

The fire prince knew that if he continued to linger and delay the girl from receiving the medical attention that she desperately needed, she would undoubtedly die but the temptation to explore further was overwhelming. _Wait…what the hell am I doing? If she died, I would not be able to know how to utilise these dragons and I would ultimately have to learn it myself. If she were to survive, I would be able to learn from her and even if I have to wait for her condition to be stable, it would still be faster than figuring it out myself…would it not?… …you're a fool, Zuko…you would think that power is more important than the life of someone you truly care for…_Regaining his senses, the prince ceased the energy flow and the glowing beasts disappeared immediately. Rushing to his uncle, he lowered himself to one knee and gathered the girl in his arms. (What one would call bridal-style ?) She was as light as the first time he had carried her. Cursing softly, he looked at his uncle. Iroh chose to ignore the prince's voluntary act of carrying the girl in such a manner…at least till later…and nodded to his nephew. He took charge of their belongings and then they set of once again.

This was probably going to seem as the longest time Zuko had ever travelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Hello… well…I hope you enjoyed this chappy. I know the ending sucked but…I was kinda typing away mindlessly…ran out of ideas of how to put it together. But fear not, I have the storyline in my head so hopefully the following chapters will be better ?…Thanks to all those who have reviewed…but I want MORE!!! Haha….please REVIEW, PEOPLE! Well then, good day to you all


	5. Uncertain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you see here that has any relation to A:TLA…

**Author's Notes: **Hi…this chapter may be weird…heck…it's nearing the sweeeeeet part of the story!! So people, just wait a little more :) Thanks!!! Oh!…allow me to clear up a few things. The way Zuko looks like is as in episode 35. Also, there is a little change in how long Aang and his gang (haha…it rhymes…) have been in Ba Sing Se…or at least I think there is…sorry! I'll be posting a picture of how Asuna looks like in Deviant soon…I'll put a link in the chapter or in my profile so look out for it! Okay! On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me**

By: ArkSlayer

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"…no…"

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"I'm hungry!"

"SHUT UP motor-mouth!"

"No need to shout…"

Aang gave the angered earthbender a worried look, fearful that she might do something to the water tribe youth.

"Are we there ye-"

"We're here!" Aang said quickly. Katara removed her glare from her brother and looked ahead. Indeed, the high walls of the capital were in sight.

xXXXx

(Time Gap)

Ba Sing Se. They had finally arrived. The streets bustled with people; its sides lined with interesting shops. Zuko continued to carry the girl huddled close to him. He ignored the few puzzled stares that were directed at them, or in particular, him. The prince looked down at her, desperation filling him once again at her state. The loss of blood must have drained her. If they could not find a doctor soon, the consequences were something that the prince truly did not want to think about.

"Zuko! Come, there is no time to waste," Iroh said, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts and back to reality. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not realised that his uncle had stopped walking and that he had actually shot past him. Iroh stood before a clinic and Zuko hastily entered it after his uncle. It was a very big place though it seemed small due to the amount of medical equipment and supplied that rather much took up a generous portion of the space. There were beds arranged in rows, some with patients, others vacant. A middle-aged woman stepped up to the three and took a quick look at Asuna's limp form. She did not stir and only the faint rise and fall of her body told one that she was still alive. The girl had her head resting against Zuko's left shoulder; her hands were unmoving by her side. The prince had her tightly against him in a protective manner.

"Hurry. Lay her down on this bed," the lady said, motioning to an empty mattress. The prince followed her instructions and gently lay the girl down. The woman then knelt by the bed and began examining the bandaged wrists. It was only then that Zuko managed to take a good look at her. She was so pale and her chest barely rose at all when she breathed. He cursed silently and fought the urge to lose it completely.

As the bandages were slowly undone, the familiar crimson colour began to shine, the girl's blood was still flowing from the carving…it had, as expectedly, not closed. The woman frowned and took a new roll of bandages from her pocket and was prepared to rewrap the wound when an older man appeared next to her. The woman looked up at him from her kneeling position.

"Doctor…" The man, too, knelt down and lifted Asuna's wrist to examine it.

"Could you tell me how long she's been in this condition?" the doctor asked.

"About nearly two days…" Iroh replied. A look of disapproval appeared on the doctor's face.

"This may not be good at all. If she's been bleeding for so long…there may not be anything that we can do. We'll try to stop the bleeding, but perhaps later on the kind girl may be able to help."

"I'm sorry, but who is this girl that you speak of?" Iroh inquired.

"Ah. She is a young waterbender who is accompanying the Avatar. She has been so benevolent. The girl has been coming here to help our patients everyday. We are perhaps the only clinic in this capital. Quite a shock that in a city this large, there is only one medical centre and we have a big place…but still-" the man shrugged his shoulders.

Zuko knew who this girl was the moment the doctor said 'waterbender'…and honestly…he didn't like this at all.

"You can leave her here with us."

"Thank you so much. We will come back in a while as you said then," Iroh said in a more light-hearted manner. There was a little glimmer of hope after all.

Outside the clinic, Zuko immediately stopped walking. He looked at his uncle in a we-need-to-talk manner. Iroh moved to stand nearer to his nephew.

"Uncle, the Avatar is here. There is a chance to get him and-"

"Prince Zuko, listen to me. Being in this place gives us a chance to start a peaceful life. Zuko, ask yourself...ask yourself the question that really matters - What is it that you truly want? You cannot keep doing this your entire life, Zuko!"

"What I want is what I was destined to have!"

"Our destiny is made of what we want it to be made of! It is not something that others make out for us!"

The prince averted his gaze from his uncle to the ground. He had thought of it numerous times. The only thing that had surfaced was the want of his honor restored and the acceptance of his father which as time passed, he had come to know was impossible but nonetheless, he had held on to that prospect. A few minutes passed before Zuko spoke again,

"I cannot let the waterbender heal her."

"Zuko, do not be irrational. You know that Asuna needs the help badly."

"If I let the girl heal her, she would not take to it kindly when she finds out that Asuna is with us."

"How do you know, Zuko? I have a feeling that she has a heart, nephew."

"She doesn-…"

"I will ask again, how do you know?"

The prince remained silent. He looked at his uncle and as soon as he did, the memory emerged in his head. The girl…Katara…she had once actually offered to heal his uncle when blasted Azula fired at him. Because of his stubbornness, he had refused and what had it resulted in?… It just wasn't him to accept help from the enemy…Zuko suddenly became aware of a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. Just think about it, Prince Zuko. Give yourself time. Do not ever rush things."

xXXXx

(Time Gap)

"Hey, Katara?" Said waterbender turned to face her brother.

"Hm?"

"Are you going down to the clinic again?" Sokka asked.

"Yea. I don't mind helping out and it sort of helps me to kill off some time."

"But we have to find Appa."

"I know that but…I just…I don't know, Sokka but I won't be long. I promise!"

"Katara-!" The door slammed shut before he could say another word.

xXXXx

(Time Gap)

"This city's a prison. I don't want to make a life here."

"Life happens wherever you are. Whether you make it or not." Iroh said cheerily, a potted plant in his arms. "Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

Zuko rolled his eyes. He could not understand how his uncle was able to act as if nothing had happened and that no one was currently in danger of losing their life. The only thing that was in his mind was the girl. Her and nothing else. Zuko just could not get her out of his head.

--------------

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers, how do you feel?"

"Ridiculous," Zuko replied. Truthfully, he couldn't be bothered to have this job. All he wanted to do was head back to the girl's side and even if she did not know he was there, it did not matter. But the thought that the water bender might be there deterred him from doing so.

During a short break, Zuko headed to the back of the shop and removed his overalls. Finding his uncle, he said simply, "I'll be back soon," and he left the vicinity. Iroh had a feeling that he knew just where his nephew was headed.

As the prince walked all the way back to the clinic, he slowly began to remember one of the many nights where he had accompanied Asuna…

(Flashback)

Zuko had laid himself down on the ground and had his eyes closed while Asuna had quietly sat near him, gingerly fingering her abdominal injury subconsciously. Curiosity finally overwhelming her, the girl had asked softly, "My prince, may I ask you a question?"

Zuko had cracked open an eye and muttered something that resembled a yes.

"Have you ever thought of doing things in a different way?"

"What do you mean?" the fire prince asked nonchalantly.

"I mean…have you ever thought of joining the Avatar instead?" At that, Zuko sat up and looked at her.

"Are you mad? I was sent to capture that boy and bring him to my father, not join him!" Asuna had bitten her lip to stop herself from looking away but to instead face him.

"I understand but I just mean to ask if you have ever thought of joining him instead of capturing him. To instead fight along side him against your father…"the girl explained more softly. He had remained silent.

"My father…it's suicide to fight him. I've done it before and…"

"You acquired that scar because of that…no?"

"H-how did you know?" Zuko questioned, utterly surprised.

"…It was a guess…."

"Even if I were to join the Avatar, do you think it would be enough to defeat my father? He leads an army of thousands strong! Don't even act as if you understand, you cannot and never will be able to!" the prince snapped. The girl had shrunk back a little at the raised voice, fear flickering in her eyes.

"T-that useless little boy will never be strong enough to even dream of being able to stand against my father…Everything that I've worked so hard for would be destroyed-" The girl summoned all the courage she had inside and picked herself up. Looking at the fire prince in the eye, she nearly lost herself in the ember.

"My prince…I regret what I will say greatly but I will not mind the punishment of it…My prince, your father has turned on you. He asked your sister to hunt you down and labeled you a traitor…" The moment those words left her mouth, Zuko's eyes had flashed very dangerously. Anger was coursing through him and yet he knew that it was true. Asuna could see the pain that wavered in his eyes.

Zuko covered his face with one hand and sighed heavily. Why did almost every rare thing that this girl say be deemed true? Why did everything that she says be the absolute fact of any matter…?

"What would you have me do…?" the prince asked weakly, suddenly feeling anxiety filling him.

Zuko would never forget that quiet reply. It was forever etched in his mind.

"_Nothing, my prince…I would have you do nothing more than what you wish to."_

(End of Flashback)

Zuko slid open the door to the clinic and entered. His eyes searched for the bed where Asuna lay on. The first thing that caught his eye was another person beside her and the blue glow that was emitting from that person's hands. _Fantastic…,_ Zuko thought to himself._ The waterbender beat me to her. _He willed his legs to continue walking towards the girl. Just as he was about five steps from her, the waterbender removed her palms from Asuna's wrists and lifted up her head. In the instant where both eyes met, she tensed and a small water whip formed even though she was relatively drained from having healed two deep wounds. In a reflex movement, the prince also readied himself.

"My…Prince?" an extremely feeble voice broke the sudden tension. The two immediately looked at the girl.

"What do you have to do with her?" the waterbender demanded, protective of Asuna.

"She's traveling with us, peasant…" was the harsh reply.

"So you've taken into enslaving others, even girls?!"

"Don't make stupid assumptions about things that do not concern you and of which you know naught of," Zuko hissed.

"Well it certainly looked like enslaving! I really didn't expect you to be this low." Zuko blatantly ignored her words and took a step closer to Asuna's side. The waterbender quickly got into an attack stance, taking no notice of the scared stares of those within the building.

"Don't you dare come any closer her," she warned. The prince paid no attention to her words and moved to sit himself beside her on a small chair by the bed. Before the vexing waterbender could threaten him further, Asuna spoke.

"I…I don't understand-"

Completely disregarding the existence of anything around him, Zuko placed a hand over hers. The gesture startled the waterbender greatly.

"It's nothing," the prince said, his face bore a worried expression, though frowning slightly. Truth be told, he did not know what came over him to actually _touch_ her hand in front of anyone. He cared for her, that much was clear but……

"How are her wrists?" Zuko asked, not making any eye contact with the waterbender.

"…it should get better soon…I healed them and it's closed." the prince remained silent. "Why are you here…? You're trying to get Aang again, aren't you…?"

"No. At least not right now."

"Follow me, will you?" the waterbender asked, half-expecting a loud decline. Zuko merely rose. As he did, his eyes locked with the enthralling amethyst orbs. Confusion still showed in them but the prince just answered her with an I'll-come-back look.

Zuko followed the waterbender till they were out of earshot from the occupants of the clinic. He casually leaned himself against the wall and stared indignantly at the bender.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Honestly, what are you here for? You are usually all out to capture Aang and use me as bait or whatever."

"Does it mean that I always have to?"

"Look…I don't know your intentions but will you listen to me?"

"Look peasant, I do not care about what you want to say. I'm not here to capture the Avatar and like I said back there, at least not yet. All I came here for was to check on Asuna's condition," Zuko replied angrily. _Must everyone have this sort of idiotic prejudgment of me?_

"Oh…" Before she could give a full answer, Zuko began to walk away.

"Your name is Katara, right?" Said waterbender looked at the teen in slight surprise that he knew her name.

"Yes."

"Thank you…for healing her."

Katara did not know too well but she could tell for sure that the prince cared for the girl in a way that was more than simply as a friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Done!…please Review!!! I think it's a little odd though…ah well : ) Later days people!!


	6. One chance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you see here that has any relation to A:TLA… (Same damn thing)

**Author's Notes: **Here we go…it's so unfair…I want more reviews…sigh…okay …fine…let us get on with this…here we are people, chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me**  
By: ArkSlayer

Days passed since Zuko had met Katara in the clinic and since then, Asuna had been gradually recovering but as anticipated, much slower than any other person. Her energy was slowly returning and colour was beginning to return to her face. All the time, Zuko had frequently gone to visit her when he could. He hatefully cursed the inane job he was forced to undertake. When he did visit her, he would sit by her side and it would just be like the times when they would sit under the moonlit night sky.

The day the doctor finally considered the girl fit and healthy enough to be discharged; Zuko and Iroh were there to accompany her to the small apartment where they stayed. Having been stuck to the bed for quite sometime, she was rather unsteady at first. Asuna stumbled a little when she stood and without a second thought, Zuko had caught and supported her. Iroh had noticed that his nephew had become increasingly quiet and reserved. He just wasn't acting like his old self where infuriated retorts were abundant. Iroh had said nothing at first but he felt that he had to do something soon…real soon…and he had an idea of precisely what to do. He had become aware a very frequent young female customer who, he had a feeling, was having a liking towards a certain firebender.

Zuko did not really know what was happening to him of late. He too had realized he was developing a sort of attitude that just screamed weird for him. He was becoming so silent and hardly ever felt like going against anything anyone said, no matter how irrelevant or ludicrous. Zuko had a hunch that it had something to do with joining the Avatar or not and the talk that he had with his uncle… What did he truly want? He knew what he wanted and yet there was a part of him that was doubtful.

xXXXx

(TIME GAP)

"He'd love to." Iroh spoke for Zuko.

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown." Jin replied happily. In all honesty, the prince was hating Iroh like mad at that point in time but because he was still stunned that he had been set up on a date with a complete stranger was still taking time to register. He genuinely did not want to go for he just felt that it was wrong…as if he were betraying Asuna… _You idiot…it's not as if you even know that she would return your feelings. You like her…but does she like you…? _Zuko swore to himself in barely over a whisper so as not to be within the hearing range of others around him.

Asuna was actually in the kitchen, well within earshot of the entire conversation. When she heard that the prince was going out with another girl, she felt vaguely depressed. But then a thought interrupted her. Did she really truly think that one of royalty would actually love one of status that might even be below a peasant? It would be more like a fairytale rather than anything feasible. She shook her head and snapped herself out of it, focusing as best she could on the job. Not that it really helped.

xXXXx

(TIME GAP)

Dusk came and Asuna watched somewhat sadly from her door as Zuko left to meet that girl. When the door slid close, she returned to her room and bade Iroh goodnight, saying that she wished to turn in early as she was feeling a little drained. The older man nodded and said the same to her although judging by the way in which she watched his nephew leave, he had a feeling that it something other than the reason she gave. As he thought over it, he slapped his forehead with a hand at his blindness…

---------------

Zuko was gritting his teeth in an effort to try and occupy himself with something else other than to listen to what the girl before had to say. It was not that he had anything against her; in fact, Zuko could not say that she wasn't nice to be with, but rather…anyone who already had another in mind would not exactly care about what someone else had to say. When asked a question, he had half-heartedly thought of an answer on the spot….and sadly, what had that got him into?…Humiliating himself in public by pathetically trying to juggle. He had thanked Agni that no one who knew him relatively well saw that or he would have to find something other than a hole to bury himself in.

When Jin brought Zuko to the fountain, her crestfallen face at the lights being unlit somehow reminded him of the time when Asuna was trying to show him that she could start a fire by herself without the use of his firebending. Momentarily forgetting that this girl was Jin and not Asuna, Zuko asked her to close her eyes. He then shot balls of fire in the direction of all lamps and in a matter of seconds, the entire area was beautifully lit.

The prince was a tad suspicious when Jin had asked him to close his eyes but had let it slip. The next thing he knew was the soft touch of lips against his own. Losing himself in the disillusion that it was the girl whom he had feelings for, he had attempted to return the kiss. Suddenly jolted back to reality, he quickly broke away, realising that he had just kissed a person who he did not even have affections toward. Muttering an "it's complicated," he hastily vacated the area.

xXXXx

(TIME GAP)

Asuna could not really remember when she had started crying. Perhaps it was the second her head touched the pillow…or whatever it was that resembled a pillow. Or was it when she had said goodnight and closed the door..? She just could not hold it back. It strangely hurt her to see the prince going with someone other than her and then it would always return. The retort that told of how she had no chance of ever getting anyone and least of all a prince for who would want a person lower than a peasant, not to mention one whose body has a scar in almost every inch of her body. The man who had once abused her had always been unaware of her state because they were drunk and merely wanted the pleasure. After that, the prospect of having no one broke her down every time. The truth stung her and it was nigh unbearable. Eventually she cried herself to a nightmare filled sleep.

---------------

Iroh stood by the window, looking out expectantly for a glimpse of Zuko returning with that girl. He was secretly relieved that Asuna had turned in early for he was rather certain that she would have been more than heart broken if she saw his nephew in the presence of Jin. All at once, the door opened and Zuko stepped in.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as calmly as possible. His reply was a loud slamming of the room door. Iroh sighed and returned to trimming the plants when to his surprise, the door opened slightly once again.

"It was nice…" Even though his nephew had said that, the saddened look on his face did not go unnoticed and he knew that what was said hadn't been the complete truth. Iroh silently hoped that what Zuko said was not heard by Asuna…she might misunderstand and many complications could arise…after all…these are teenagers - anything could happen.

When Zuko shut the door once again, he noticed the small figure at the far corner of the room. Inside, he scolded himself for forgetting. He had slammed the door and was sure that it would have woken her and in addition, he had stupidly said that false statement just to hopefully please his uncle and make him quit worrying right within hearing range of her. When he observed that her breathing was in a pattern, he thanked Agni that she hadn't heard but had been asleep. Trying to find a reasonable excuse to be next to her, he saw that she was curled up in a ball, her knees tucked in close to her chest and the fact that she was only wearing a shirt and a pair of _short_ shorts was like a neon sign flashing out the word: COLD. There were only two blankets and one was permanently reserved for his uncle out of respect and the other for either of the two teens. Normally, Asuna would never dare and dream of taking it in a million years. She would put on a small smile and say that she's used to it. Zuko grabbed the extra blanket and moved quietly to her side. Gently draping it over her huddled figure, his features softened up and he felt his heartbeat increase a little. She reminded him of a child…

Unbeknownst to the prince, his uncle was watching him from a small gap he had made by pushing open the sliding door only a little bit. He smiled to himself at the sweet gesture his nephew had done.

xXXXx

(TIME GAP)

About a week had passed and a festival was being held for a month. The streets became crammed with visitors and citizens. Iroh was so excited at the thought of the many things that were available for purchase. He had been ranting on and on about it to Zuko, who after about ten minutes had begun to show signs of restlessness. At least he was beginning to return to his usual self. When the prince could not stand it anymore, he rose abruptly and rolled his eyes, and then giving the first passable excuse that popped up in his head, he would rush out of wherever the conversation was taking place at. The old man would then turn to Asuna. He knew that the poor girl would not give up on him mid-way as she respected him and would never dare to be impudent. Also, she had a lot more patience than Zuko. Asuna would just give a small sympathetic smile at the man's enthusiasm and sometimes when she couldn't help it, she would show a rare complete smile that included her closing her eyes; as if bending them into a little curve.

Almost every night without fail, Iroh would venture out to enjoy the festival. When he had asked the two teens to join him the very first night, Zuko had given him a deadpan look and a resolute '_NO' _while the girl had politely declined. He had tried over and over again but that had resulted in a very enraged prince.

---------------

On the final night of the festival, it was especially rowdy. Iroh gave one final attempt at trying to get the two teenagers to accompany him. As foreseen, he had gotten an immensely infuriated '_NO'. _Upon leaving, he had given a small pout and had told them both that they acted as if they were old crinkly people. The pout had caused Zuko to slap a hand against his face and slowly drag it down, contrary to his reaction, Asuna had allowed a soft giggle to escape her lips. Silence hung in the air once again the moment the older man had left. Excusing herself, Asuna left the area and went to the room, leaving Zuko all alone.

_You should take her out. It's the last day of the festival and she probably hasn't experienced one…considering her background, that is. Moreover, it isn't as if you have anything to do right now. _Zuko's conscience said.

'_Why the hell should I do that? Just because she hasn't seen one?'_ he argued back.

_Do you actually believe what you're saying? Weren't you the one who said you liked her?_

'_Screw it…'_ Zuko muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Zuko slid open the door to the room and casually entered. The pair of amethyst eyes immediately met his own as he walked in but instantly looked away in the next moment. Sitting beside her, Zuko asked…or rather stuttered, "D-do…you want to…um… follow me to the festival?"

Asuna looked at him for what seemed like eternity before she realized it and hurriedly looked down.

"I thought you did not wish to go, my prince."

"Well…I thought that maybe you wanted to go…so-" The girl quickly bowed to him, going against his request to stop that previously.

"My prince…I do not wish to have you do anything that you do not wish to do because of me. I am not worthy of such." Zuko sighed in resignation…exactly how many times would he have to tell her to quit before she finally stopped the respectful bowing and stuff? He guessed roughly as long as either of them was still alive.

"Okay…then I'll say that I would _like you to _accompany me." Zuko was a little taken aback by the expression of fear and pain that flashed across her face even if it were for a fleeting moment.

"I-I must still decline, my prince. I'm sorry…" Asuna said faintly, her head facing the ground.

"If I may…can I ask why?" The prince asked, leaning more closely toward her, genuinely concerned.

"During festivals…the number of…the number of men that got drunk was greatly increased and I-I just have a horrible impression of festivals…I'm scared of them," the girl explained, summoning a weak smile. Zuko frowned at how terrifying it must have been for her…he closed his eyes to erase the horrendous prospect.

"Forgive me for asking you." he said, looking once again into her unusual eyes.

"B-but, my prince, if you really want me to go, then it would be more than an honour! Maybe this time will be different…I will have another person with me…" Asuna said quietly, blushing slightly.

Zuko was somewhat doubtful if it would be the right thing to do but wound up with the decision to go ahead with it.

"Give me a second. I'll write a note to my uncle in case he find us missing should he return early." the prince said, rising to his feet. Asuna followed suit and told him that she would wait for him at the door.

xXXXx

Zuko weaved through the insane crowd, his hand gripping Asuna's so that he would not lose her again amongst the throng of people. At which point in time had they actually began holding hands?…it was when the girl had been close to screaming when she was almost molested as she had been separated from the fire prince. Zuko had then appeared in the nick of time and gave the _'peasant' _a thrashing that ended up with the man on the brink of death. Asuna cowered to one side, her hands gripping the fabric of the waist of her shirt. The prince then moved towards her and brought her into a half-hug, asking if she were alright and if she wanted to go back. The girl had shaken her head and looked at Zuko, saying that she wanted to continue. The fire prince simply nodded and they had held each other's hand for the past hour of trying to make their way to the other end of a street.

"Come. I want to show you something." Zuko told Asuna, gracing her with a small smile. He had noticed a tiny blush creeping to her cheeks and had laughed to himself.

---------------

They continued to walk though this time with more ease since they had entered an area which was not affected by the festival. Zuko had discovered a spot in the city that was somewhat deserted save for a few people roaming about. It was a hill covered with tall grass where for once when one looked up in the sky, no stupid roofed tile would intervene and the amazing backdrop of the never ending sky was enhanced. He was surprised when he had stumbled upon it one time when he had lost himself in the large city. He had thought that Ba Sing Se was a walled city and one where nearly every inch of ground was used for development.

When they finally reached the area, Asuna could not help but let a smile spread across her face. She knelt beside the prince who had promptly seated himself amongst the grass the second they had arrived.

"Thank you so much, my prince." Zuko just replied with a nod and took a deep breath. He had been convincing himself to tell her of his feelings that night while on his way to this place.

"Asuna..?"

"Yes, my lord?" Zuko used an elbow to prop himself up and with his other free arm, he gently touched her cheek and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on it. Asuna was stunned and knew not what to do until at long last, the action registered itself in her head. Zuko moved back to his original position, looking expectantly at her. This time a new formulation had appeared in the girl's head. She now knew that the man she had a strong affection toward had the same feelings for her but…what would happen? Asuna did not bother to let it further develop, she already knew. Ain't life a bitch..?

The second he saw a tear trickle down her face and another after it, Zuko had absolutely no idea why she had begun to cry. _I just screwed up so bad, didn't I…? _Cursing himself, he hastily thought of an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry…it was stupid of me to suddenly do that to you…I-" he stopped in mid sentence when he felt a hand on his own.

"It's not your fault, my prince…it's just that…" Zuko lifted his hand and carefully wiped away her falling tears.

"My prince, I love you…" Those words echoed in Zuko's ears…they were the precise thing that he had wanted to hear…but not said in the state she was in. Instead of joy or whatever, it was pain that lingered in him.

"That is the problem…my prince, I am more than honoured to know that…that you care for me-"

"I love you. I don't just care for you." on the contrary to what Zuko thought would come out from the statement, it had just made things worse. Asuna covered her face in her hands, occasional sounds of sharp gasps of breath escaped her. Ignoring the possibility that he might worsen things again, Zuko brought his arms around the girl and let her head rest against his shoulder. When she had brought herself together to a reasonable level, the prince then removed himself from her. He would wait…he didn't care.

"I-if we were to win the war…if you were to take my hand in marriage…the people would hate you, my prince. They would hate and rebel against you for you broke the laws of tradition by marrying another from a different element…the nation that you worked so hard for…would be torn apart again…I will not-" Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I will not come in the way of the nation that you love and yourself…You have the potential to become the ruler that they direly need, my prince…I will not let myself come in the way of that…"

"One, if anyone objected, I would kill them. Two, a ruler needs someone there to support him all the way. Three- You're what my nation needs as well."

"My prince, it is impossible to remove all nobles. Even then, people do not take kindly to the breaking of only-god-knows-how-old traditions!"

"Then I'll just make new rules, damn it!" Zuko snapped, he could not understand why she felt that he would not do all that was needed to make her accepted. If she wanted to be with him, then what is so hard to just accept?

"My prince…your destiny is to lead the greatest nation known to man…you destiny is to live days filled with joy…not of those filled with nothing but the weight of burdens…"

"Give me a chance."

"I would give you all the chances you wish for, my prince, but the world will not. Human nature is just thus such. They complain about the smallest things and act as if the entire universe revolved around them. And yet when you finally succumb to their persistent and ridiculous demands, they still treat you with disdain. They will never be content with what they already have. Nothing is ever enough for them…"

Zuko clenched his fist and the urge to burn something flared through him.

"Believe in me. Give me just one chance. Give me one chance to see if things go up in flames or if they turn out fine."

"One chance is all it takes to make you lose everything," Asuna said softly, regarding the prince with saddened eyes.

"I am willing to lose everything for you. Please…" Zuko requested with an air of finality, bringing his hands to cup her face.

Asuna had wanted to give a _'Yes!' _instantly but what she all the reasons that were spoken of held her back. Truthfully, she had meant it when she told the prince that she loved him…she would do anything to make him happy. That's just it isn't it…_happy_… Gazing at the moon, she closed her eyes and prayed to the gods that she was going to make the right decision.

Opening her amethyst eyes once more, she raised them to meet with the prince's …a small nod was all the answering Zuko needed. He bridged the gap between them and covered his lips over hers. The prince pushed the girl gently till her back lay on the ground. He then tilted her up a little before he gingerly bit along her exposed neck. Asuna had her eyes closed, quietly enjoying it. Bringing her arms to rest upon his shoulder, she brought him towards her and whispered softly into his ear.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Zuko asked, stopping for a moment to look at her.

"…everything…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Heehee…it has begun… Review please!!!


	7. Habits and a decision

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters that are related to A: TLA or anything at all that is related to A: TLA that you may read here.

**Author's Notes: **Terribly sorry for the late update! But nonetheless…it's here! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive Me**

By: ArkSlayer

Ever since the day Zuko had managed to persuade Asuna into accepting his love, the days had passed in utter boredom…although it was lightened with the knowledge that she was there. Other than that, the days were planned out like a mind-numbing sequence. They would work in the morning and get about an hour off at noon and then get back to work till dusk where they would finally get another hour of free time before returning again. The shop would only close at around ten at night. By the end of the day, Zuko's brain would have turned off about six hours prior and the small talk made by blushing young girls would go in one ear and get out through the next. Occasionally, he would spot Asuna's puzzled look from behind the drape which lead to the kitchen at the back and he would laugh to himself…The prince had a feeling that she was getting the wrong idea. To clarify things, when he had to go and retrieve a new pot of tea, he would stay in the kitchen a while longer and when Asuna would politely ask him what was wrong, he would then place a light kiss on her cheek and ruffle her hair. The girl could only stare at him in bewilderment as he turned and made his way out. But almost every time, she would not fail to see the small smile that he would have as he left.

xXXXx

The fire prince had come to know that Asuna had some habits that he found rather meaningless. For example, one night, he had woken up to the sound of thunder and flashing of lightning. Zuko had guessed that it was at least midnight. His eyes scanned the room before settling down to get back to sleep when he realized that the girl's bed was vacant. Initially, he thought that perhaps she gone to the restroom and thought nothing of it. It was until nearly an hour had passed and there was still no sign of her that he knew something was wrong. His senses on full alert, he got to his feet and left the room silently. He did not feel the need to wake his uncle unless he really could not find her. Zuko wracked his head for various possible places that she might have gone to.

The first thing that came to view once he opened the door was a soaking wet Asuna. Her shoulder length brown hair clung to her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted towards the rain. Zuko couldn't tell if it was tears being mixed with the rainwater or simply the water alone. She stood unmoving despite the strong cold winds that should have chilled her since wasn't exactly wearing something long. The loud sound of thunder and the constant flashing of lightning as well as the loud pattering of the heavy rain seemed to have no effect on her at all. However, the sound of just one footstep caused her to snap open her eyes and search almost frantically for the source. When her eyes fell on Zuko, her face appeared expressionless. Saying nothing at first, he strode to her, getting drenched in the process too. He just brought her back inside the house and Asuna followed without a word.

Deciding to continue to stay out of the room so as not to disturb Iroh, Zuko went to get two towels. Returning, he created a small fire to warm themselves. The girl had gotten out of her clothes and was only in her undergarments. A fierce blush on her face, she quickly accepted the proffered and wrapped in around her body. Zuko didn't really care that she was scantly dressed although he had to admit that he did colour a little at first sight. Fortunately for Asuna, he was only shirtless…if he were to be in her state of clothing, only god knew how red she would have been. Noticing that she was still shivering, he sat close to her and brought her into his arms, altering his body temperature. Asuna had her head and back against the prince's shoulder and chest as she sat on his lap. Zuko leant his head downward till it was beside the girl's ear.

"You are one of the most insane people I know…" he whispered, staring at the fire. His voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"You could have gotten ill." Zuko stated matter-of-factly. Asuna's shoulders slumped as her body relaxed.

"I know that, my prince…"was the soft reply. He was still unsuccessful in getting her to stop addressing him in that manner. "It's just something I cannot stop myself from doing when it rains…I find it so peaceful…I do it to clear my head…"

"How is it possible for it to be peaceful when the constant sound of the pattering rain rings in your ears and what with the loudness of the thunder?" Zuko asked, subconsciously tightening their embrace. "You had me worried when I couldn't find you. I thought something had happened…"

Asuna removed herself from the prince abruptly and bowed her head to the ground. Mentally, Zuko sighed.

"Forgive me for worrying you, my lord…I-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. The fire prince could not stand to hear the end of yet another apology. Using two fingers, he jabbed her in the centre of her forehead, taking Asuna by surprise. The girl had jerked back upon contact and looked at the prince with wide eyes.

Zuko raised and eyebrow and said gently, "That's enough…" Asuna uttered a soft sound that the prince was thus used to…simply, it meant yes. The prince rose and took the shirt that he had carelessly thrown to one side and gave it to her. The girl received the oversized shirt and stretched out her hands, as if to ask if he needed it instead. The prince shook his head in reply as he moved to lean against a wall to get some sleep. Draping the shirt over herself, Asuna then crawled quietly to the prince's side. Her innocent face reminded Zuko of a little child…at that thought, he could not help but grin. Outstretching his arms to the girl, Asuna cautiously let them wrap around her protectively as she leaned against the prince. Very shyly, she lifted up her head and gave him a peck on the cheek. Zuko was nonetheless surprised at her but that was soon replaced by a warm feeling. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck…

xXXXx

Needless to say, when Iroh found them the next day, what with his nephew having his arms around the girl whom he had allowed to sleep against him, the old man had a massive grin plastered on his face. When Zuko finally woke up, instead of seeing the face of the one he loved (he had hoped…), he was greeted with the face of an old man who was grinning like a mad fool. In response, he could find nothing to do other than slamming a hand on his face and then letting it trail down slowly while a faint blush rose.

xXXXx

"We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara exclaimed as she and Aang ran back into the house. Producing a sheet of paper, she showed it to her brother. Aang nodded his approval, the childish smile spread across his face.

"H-hey! I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job! I've been working all day on my Appa…" Sokka said, holding up a painted piece of paper lovingly. Katara made a funny face as she tried to contain her laughter at the ridiculous picture.

"Sokka, the arrow was on Appa's head." Aang explained.

"This _is_ his head!"

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked, taking the paper from her brother for a closer look.

"Those are his horns!…I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"It looks just like 'em to me!" Toph mocked happily.

"Thank you, I worked really-…why do you feel the need to do that?" the water tribe warrior asked, crestfallen.

"Let's just stick with the professional version."

"Vrrrrghhh!" Sokka grumbled as he shredded his picture in frustration and then let the little pieces of paper float about in the air.

"Come on! Let's get busy!" Aang cried in excitement as he pulled out two stacks of posters.

xXXXx

Back at the teashop, Zuko watched sullenly as the man spoke with his uncle.

"How would you like to have your own teashop?" the rich patron asked.

"My _own_ teashop?! This is a dream come true!" his uncle replied disbelievingly. The moment this topic came up, the prince knew that there was no longer any hope. Sighing, he readied other cups of tea. Whatever meaningless things that conversed about did not register in his head. All he knew was that their employer was fretting, his uncle smiling yet again like a fool and that man standing there trying to look powerful.

It was not until he heard his uncle saying, "Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own teashop in the upper ring of the city!" that he actually listened.

"That's right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better!" the patron added. Something about the way he said it and the choice of words made him feel like hurling…it was so…fake.

"I'll try to _contain_ my joy…" the prince replied sarcastically. He dumped the tray which held some tea cups and walked out the door. Asuna could hear the entire conversation from the kitchen. Upon listening to the prince's manner of speech, it did not take a complete moron to tell that something was wrong. The girl took a peek from the doorway and when she saw the back of the prince vanish as the door slid close, Asuna just followed him out of instinct. Rushing out from whence she was, the girl gave a quick bow to both men before going after Zuko.

As the door slid open, Zuko was prepared to yell at the person though he had not considered if it were anyone other than his uncle. For one, a poor stranger could be the victim in Iroh's stead… But when he saw the familiar pair of amethyst eyes staring right back at his own ember ones, he miraculously managed to stop himself before it slipped out of his mouth. Saying nothing, he returned to leaning against the wall beside the sliding door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Asuna move warily towards him. It was only when he felt her hand slip into his that he bothered to face her.

"What is wrong, my prince?" she asked softly.

The prince remained silent…he did not really know how to answer that. It was not that he was angry at that customer, nor at his uncle…Zuko just couldn't figure out why he was behaving this way. Gently touching the unscarred side of his face, the girl tip-toed and placed a light kiss on his lips. His eyes widened slightly and his face lost its scowl.

"When you wish to tell me, then I will listen. But for now, my lord, please calm down." Asuna said quietly as usual. Just as Zuko was about to explain, he noticed something fluttering down near them. The prince reached out and grabbed it. His eyes focused on the picture of a large looking creature painted on the paper. It seemed so familiar.

xXXXx

"The avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison," Zuko reported, showing his uncle the poster. Following close behind him was Asuna. For a reason, she had her head bowed down…Iroh could only guess that his nephew had once again been oblivious to her feelings.

Taking the poster from the prince's hand, Iroh took a quick glance at it.

"We have a chance for a new life here, if you start stirring up trouble, you could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things that are happening for you!" Zuko retorted, turning to face his uncle abruptly. Asuna flinched at the raised voice. "Have you ever thought that I'd want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest that you think about what it is that you want from your life and why."

"I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you." Zuko gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. After a moment, he turned and walked away. Asuna simply watched him with saddened eyes. She knew better than to tamper with him when he was angry.

xXXXx

The beam of the moon lit the streets of the city. Everywhere was silent for not many ventured out at such an hour. A Dai Li agent patrolled the streets, making sure that nothing was out of place. Suddenly, a masked figure came sprinting from behind. Running directly towards the man, the figure could not care less to avoid him, choosing instead, to slam against his shoulder, pushing the agent aside.

Furious, the man readied himself to attack the stranger. The figure continued his run, rounding a corner to an alley way. Immediately, the agent gave chase. Turning into the alley as well, the man saw the figure standing there. Without hesitation, he launched a fist shaped rock at the stranger, the first, ramming through the abdomen while the second, ripping of his head. As it rolled to face upwards, only then did the man realize that it had been a decoy.

A flash of metal appeared before the man. The masked stranger had him at knifepoint.

"If you don't want to end up like _him_, you'll do what I say."

xXXXx

Asuna had watched the prince place a blue coloured mask over his face and leave the house. She had watched him sneak out in a black outfit bringing along two broadswords. She had followed him a little before stopping. She had closed her eyes in defeat as her head was bowed. This was his decision and his alone. No one could make it for him nor could they ultimately take it away from him. This was the road he had chosen to take. The girl had wanted so desperately to stop him back then when he was still in the house. He was no doubt going after the Avatar's bison and he would definitely have to get some answers out of a rather high ranking person which would mean violence…Before she knew it, Asuna had dropped to her knees and tears were slowly flowing down her face.

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around abruptly. It was Iroh. His usual warm smile was gone and in its place was a stern expression that she had never seen before. Giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he started past her and in the direction of the prince.

Asuna watched helplessly as the older man left to find his nephew. She had a feeling that he was going to stop whatever plans the prince had planned…

_I'm so sorry my prince…_

.::Somehow…it feels as if the rain has started again::.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Um, I know that there are a lot of scenes taken from the show but I hope that you guys don't mind because I really had to use them…so I'm sorry if you disliked it. Right, I think that the next chapter should be done faster… : ) Anyway, if you guys didn't check my profile, this is the add to my deviant account( http://arkslayer . deviantart . com ) are a couple of pictures I've done…If you guys wanna see…oh, and if you want to illustrate a part from this fic, I'd be more than ecstatic to see them!!! Haha…please e-mail me them if you do…cause I want them!!!!! Well, later days!

.::.Remove the spacings for the url.


	8. illness

**Disclaimer: ** As usual…I don't own anything you see here that has anything related to A:TLA…so stuff it, Lawyers!

**Author's Notes: **I'm kinda discouraged…I'm sorry I took a long time to update but I had so many things on and my mind was in a mess but…I thought you guys would give up on me and not review my previous chapter…(cry)…But for those who reviewed, xEternalFlamex, Nilikeye and Sanji-kunZoro-san, here is chapter 8...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me**

By: ArkSlayer

(Time Gap)

The door opened and the prince entered unsteadily, his uncle just behind him.

Closing the door, Iroh spoke. "You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free."

"I…don't feel right…" Zuko mumbled, lifting a hand to his forehead. While he brought it down, his vision became more blurred. Wavering, his body finally gave in as he fell to the ground.

"Zuko!" Iroh hurried over to his nephew's side. Asuna appeared from behind the room door having heard the thud of her lord's body impacting the ground and the cry of his name from his uncle. She immediately knelt beside the older man. Iroh gently turned the prince's head to face his. Zuko grimaced at an unknown pain, sweat dripping from his face.

"We should lay him down on the mattress…can I trouble you to remove as much of his clothes as possible? He must not be too heavily covered." the girl requested in the soft voice of hers. The older man was rather impressed by the manner in which she was handling this. He had expected young girls her age to be all panicky and helpless or to at least be very stunned and lose every bit of helpful knowledge that they may have learnt previously. Even more so, he was impressed by how indifferent she was upon asking for his nephew to be 'stripped'…well come on, one could exaggerate, no?

Iroh followed her instructions and lay his nephew down on his bed and took off his clothing till he was only in a pair of three quarter shorts. Asuna soon entered with a pail of water and a towel in hand. Sitting beside the suffering prince, she caringly pulled the blanket over his body. She then proceeded to soaking the towel and gingerly dabbing his forehead with it.

"He's burning up…" Iroh said calmly.

"You know the reason why…do you not, sir?" Asuna asked faintly, concentrating on the young man before her.

"Yes, I do. He's having an internal conflict…about which is the right decision to take."

"…If I may…what happened just now?"

"He made the choice to set the Avatar's bison free…and now I believe he is not completely confident about which is the path that he should take…"

"…"

Placing a hand on Asuna's shoulder to get her attention, he asked. "Is there…nothing you can do to help him apart from making him sweat this out?"

The girl closed her eyes but when she reopened them, there was a small smile playing across her lips.

"…Of course there is…it is only whether he wants to or not…"

xXXXx

"Ugh…" the single sound emitted from the weakened prince's mouth. Iroh instantly tended to him. He had taken over Asuna's role to dab the towel on his forehead. The girl was curled up not too far from the two, resting.

"So…thirsty…" Zuko managed to say.

"You have a high fever. You must stay under the blanket and sweat it out…at least until-" Iroh stopped when Zuko took the ladle filled with water from him rather forcefully. He watched his nephew gulp down the water, ignoring some that had spilled over himself. Instead of returning it, the prince flung the ladle away and grabbed the bucket and gulped down some more, this time spilling a generous amount of it. Upon finishing, he threw the bucket carelessly. It slammed against the wall. To Iroh's surprise, the bucket returned to its original position by a thin hand.

Asuna ambled closer to the prince. Iroh could see the bags under her tired eyes but said nothing.

"He woke you up didn't he…" the older man inquired. From her bent position, the girl straightened up and craned her neck to see the man, a gentle expression appearing on her sleepy face. Smiling a little, she shook her head.

"No, sir. I just happened to be awake." Iroh knew that she was lying but was grateful that her attitude was thus such. _You truly do not know how lucky you are, my nephew._

xXXXx

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness…" the older man said as he poured some tea. "But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea."

"Huh-wha- What's happening?" Zuko asked weakly.

"Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake…it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now in war within your own mind and body."

"Wh-what's that mean?" Unable to continue supporting himself upright, Zuko gave up and returned to lying on the bed. Bringing a hand to cover his mouth, he tried to stifle a series of coughs.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."

Asuna had remained silent throughout the conversation and she would not have been surprised if either of them had forgotten her presence there. She didn't really mind, seeing as how much suffering her prince was undergoing. _Her prince…_since when had she ever considered him her own…?

The girl moved once again to his side and took over from Iroh. Touching the young man gently on the shoulder, he turned feebly to face her.

"My prince…? Can you try to bear with me for a little bit longer?" That earned her a puzzled look.

"There is a cure for your condition other than to sweat it out…I would like to ask if you wanted this solution…" Again, her reply was a puzzled stare.

"By drinking my blood…it'll heal you internally…" Her words hang in the air while an awkward silence followed. The two teenagers looked at each other, one expectant while the other too stunned to say anything. If it weren't for the current situation his nephew was in, Iroh would have laughed at the two.

Finally, Zuko shook his head and without another word, ducked his head under the blankets like a little boy. That action ended all chances of persuasion. As his movements replayed itself in Asuna's head, a smile spread across her face and soft laugh escaped her lips. Iroh looked at the girl cheerily, he had rarely heard her do such a thing. Zuko slowly peeked through the covers upon hearing the light-hearted sound. It was somewhat foreign to him still. Sure she had been really happy with him on uncountable number of occasions but seldom had she even giggled.

"I tried…" Asuna said faintly to Iroh, a soft look on her face.

xXXXx

About a week had passed and Zuko's condition eventually lightened and was almost gone. Although he had nearly recovered fully, the choice to be made still troubled him.

Night had fallen and the two teens were out in the veranda, staring aimlessly at the sky, their hands linked. Zuko leaned against a pole while Asuna sat next to him.

"My prince…?" Zuko looked at the sad-looking face from where he sat. The young man had noticed that the gentle hand that had been holding his had left and the moment the small voice reached his ears, his full attention was on her.

"I know…you have been troubled about which choice to make…" The fire prince shut his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Asuna, please…not now," he said as he turned his back to her.

"My lord…I know that it is perhaps the last thing that you wish to hear but…maybe…this will help…" Zuko opened his eyes and stared wearily into her amethyst pair.

"In this lifetime, all of us have to make decisions whether we like it or not... You can stand there trying to decide, looking and thinking as best as you can about the possible results. One path may seem to perhaps have a better outcome while another, though it may seem just as good, might appear to be the one less taken. Knowing how one thing would lead to another, you would no doubt realize that you would most likely never have a second chance at choosing which path to thread upon…"

"And somewhere ages hence, you'll remember the decisions you had to make and whichever it may have been, that was what had made all the difference……Every time we encounter some form of hardship…every time we feel as if all hope is lost, we always think of the choices that we made and delude ourselves into thinking… that should the alternate choice been made, everything would have been easier, everything would have been better…but sometimes, it may not be the case…" The girl's words were left in the air as silence ensued.

"I…I just can't make up my mind…I'm just so afraid of what will happen if anything goes wrong…I'm so afraid if it would be the wrong thing to do…" Zuko said in a whisper, covering his face with his hands. The prince felt a sudden warmth course through his body as well as the pressure of another body against his.

Blushing furiously, Asuna wrapped her thin arms around his waist and brought herself close to him. Snuggling against his back, she felt Zuko relax.

"…Zuko…?" the girl uttered softly, finally saying his name without anything attached to it for the first time. Asuna felt his body tense slightly.

The prince's eyes had widened upon hearing his name. He had been surprised when she had hugged him but when he heard her say his name…

"…No matter how foolish a decision you think you have made…I'll always be there……if that is what you wish…"

Zuko closed his eyes and a smile tugged at his lips. Turning around sharply, Asuna was caught completely off guard. The prince lay on his back and reached out to catch the girl as she fell forward. Just inches away from him, he gripped her arms to stop her from falling any lower.

Surprise was written all over her face but seeing the smile of the young man beneath her, the look softened into that of tenderness.

Lowering her body against his, he nestled against her neck and gave a gentle nip.

"…I want that more than anything…"

In barely over a whisper, "…kiss me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Sigh…here is chapter 8 done…I'll hurry with chapter 9 but honestly…I want more reviews…pretty prettyyyyy please???…sigh Later days, people. : ( On a lighter note…when I was writing the portion that Iroh said in the show into this chapter, it just felt so wrong…haha…I mean…a boy, a prince, having the word 'beautiful' used as a description felt so weird…honestly… : )


	9. Hurt

**Author's Notes: **Right…here's a long chapter for you. I hope you guys like it. Oooh…I hope I get more reviews for this : ) I rushed this as fast as I could for you guys. I apologize if you felt it was badly done. Anyway, I'd really like to thank all those who reviewed and have still stuck with this story. In response to Knight of Solamnia, well, this story is my imagination but I make it try to go hand in hand with the show. I know that Zuko will end up with Katara but well…one can always dream. Haha. And to Sanji-kunZoro-san, I shouldn't be ending this too soon. I still intend for it to go all the way till the war is well over…but I'm going to cheat a little. I'll ask you guys for your opinion soon. Anyway, on with it and I hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me**

By: ArkSlayer

By the time the girl had woken up, the sun had already risen and its rays blinded her. Since it still wasn't time for work, the shop along with the apartment which was an extension from the back, was completely silent. Asuna sleepily slid open the room's door, absentmindedly bringing with her a stuff toy she had won at a game, she entered the deserted shop and spotted the prince getting things ready. _He probably didn't get any sleep again last night, _the girl thought to herself. Rather much, one could tell from his slightly blood-shot eyes.

Hearing the door being opened by her, Zuko turned his head around and gave a "good morning". After which was followed with a warm smile, but even a blind person could have seen that behind it was immense fatigue.

Looking woefully at him, she returned his greeting. Staring little longer, memories of the previous night appeared in her head. Those pair of hands that found its way to her hips, the scent of him, the warmth of his body against hers and the kisses that trailed down her neck.

"…Kiss me…"

The moment she remembered herself saying those words, a mad blush immediately covered her face. She scolded herself silently for thinking of it. For a second, Asuna was so embarrassed she wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. She didn't even dare to take a glance at the young man who was carrying things about. Just at that moment, something tickled her throat and she couldn't stop a small cough from being emitted. _Just my luck…_

The prince looked at her again, staring at the red-faced girl standing not too far from him. Deciding to tease her for the hell of it, an evil smile took its place on his face as he said, "Hey, thinking of some bad dream?"

Stunned at his words, Asuna could only get even redder (if that's actually possible). Though she felt like a fool, she was not able to think of anything else to do but to just stand there hugging the toy tightly while squeezing her eyes shut to try and will the blush to lighten. Zuko stopped what he was doing and simply smiled affectionately at her. But that smile slowly weakened and with every second that passed, it lost its joyfulness. In the end, all that did to his handsome face was to make it bear a doleful look. He walked to stand beside the girl and placed a loving hand on her head. Asuna looked up at the prince and upon seeing his expression, her heart felt torn…_Why was he so miserable?…_

"…I really wasn't…"

Zuko looked incredulously at her and burst out laughing. That few words in addition to the situation just cracked him up. He had meant that question as nothing more than a joke and she had taken it so seriously…_gullible like a kid… _Asuna only stood there watching her prince as she tried to figure out why he was laughing.

xXXXx

"I can't believe it! There's a man living at the Eastern air temple, he says he's a guru!" The young air bender exclaimed, a letter opened in his hands.

"What's a guru? Some kinda poisonous blowfish?" Sokka asked

"No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step on the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar state," Aang explained.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now," Katara added, looking hopefully the scroll in her hand.

"I know what you mean. My mum's in the city, and from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me!" Toph said.

"This is all such big news, where do we even start?" the water tribe warrior asked.

"I hate to say it but…we have to split up…" Every one turned to their heads towards the waterbender.

"Split up? W-we just found Appa and got the family back together! Now you want us separate?" Aang retorted.

"You have to meet this Guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, you're going to need to be ready."

"Well…if I'm going to the Eastern Air temple, Appa and I could drop you off at Camellion Bay to see your dad..."

"Someone has to stay here with the earth and help him plan for the invasion," Sokka intercepted, "I guess that's me."

"No Sokka, I know how badly you wanna help dad. You go to Camellion Bay, I'll stay here with the king."

"_You _are the nicest…sister…ever!" her brother proclaimed, doing little quirky movements as he said so. Upon finishing his sentence, he gave Katara a kiss on her cheek whilst completely delirious.

"Eeeasy there big brother. Though you're right, I am," the waterbender replied with a cheeky smile.

---------------

"K-Katara? I need to tell you something," Aang said slowly, turning to face the bender who had attached herself to the flying bison. Hearing the boy speak, she stopped what she had been doing.

A blush coming to his cheeks, "I-I've been wanting to say it for a long time…"

"What is it Aang?"

"Katara? I-" Just then, with his impeccable timing, Sokka came crashing down onto him, breaking the warm atmosphere for the poor Avatar.

"Aaalright! Who's ready to get going on a man-only-man trip?" he asked happily, mischievously rubbing the boy's head. Katara raised an agitated eyebrow.

"Aang and Sokka, I wish you a good trip," the Earth King said. Still in a headlock, Sokka and Aang swerved around to face him. "Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks, we look forward to your safe return."

"Your majesty, there are three female warriors here to see you, from the island of Kyoshi," a guard reported.

"That's Suki! Aaaa-!" Sokka cried as he fell from the bison's back.

"You know these warriors?" the king asked.

"Oh yeah. The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours." Sokka told him enthusiastically. The Earth King nodded his head.

"Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests." With that said, the guard took their leave as Sokka and Aang made their way back to Appa.

"Wait, Aang!" Said air bender stopped in his tracks and turned around just in time to receive a hug and kiss on the cheek. This brought on a fierce blush and a messed up Avatar.

xXXXx

(Time Gap)

The door slid close as Zuko left the room. He had just ended a two hour long talk with his uncle and although his head was rather much ringing, he was feeling so much happier. It was done.

"My prince?"

The young man lifted up his head and met with a slightly worried pair of amethyst eyes.

"It's alright. Everything's finally fine now…or at least things are a little clearer," he said with a faint smile. Asuna returned the gesture. Zuko didn't give a damn if his uncle were to walk in on them, taking a step closer to the girl, he placed a hand behind her head and titled her upwards as he placed his lips against hers. The girl had been a little startled at his sudden act of affection but after a brief hesitation, she reciprocated, parting her lips beneath his. Rather disoriented, she kept her arms on his shoulders for stability.

A cough was all it took to throw both of them into a frenzy… or more so with the girl. Her face had turned to a shade of red that had an uncanny resemblance to a tomato. She immediately detached herself from the prince and looked anywhere but at the older man. Zuko's face was only a little flushed. He looked a little irately at his uncle before he gave a small nod to him and grabbed a bewildered Asuna's hand and rushed out of the place.

------------

Zuko turned his head to face the girl lying beside him on the grass. They were back at their secret getaway again.

"Asuna…" The girl mirrored his action and looked quizzically at him.

"Yes, my prince?" was the soft question.

"I've decided…" the prince paused for a second before continuing, as if to confirm what he would say. "…to join the Avatar."

Asuna remained silent and closed her eyes as she turned back and faced the sky. If anything, she felt that it was unexpected. She had thought that the prince would have chosen to continue his task of capturing the boy. Zuko stared at her with worry. He knew that she was not one to go against his decisions in general. He knew that she would most likely say nothing to oppose his choice but yet he still felt uneasy…uneasy at exactly what he wasn't sure. He was about to say something to explain but was cut off. Asuna returned to face the young man and on her face was a gentle smile and a pair of eyes that showed affection all too clearly.

"If that was what you felt was the right decision then I will say nothing for it is not my place. I will always follow you, my prince."

What happened next was not clear for the girl. One moment they were just lying there and the next, with boyish mischief, Zuko had gotten atop of her and then there was a sudden touch of his lips against her neck. It was totally unexpected but she could not say that she did not enjoy it. A quiet moan was elicited from the girl. All at once, every part of her body seemed inanely sensitive. What felt like a jolt of electricity, traveled throughout her body and halted at the area where his hand rested against her waist.

Instinctively, she tilted her head to one side to further expose her neck. The prince leant down and a rough hand slid gently across her skin. Asuna brought her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. Zuko brought his other free hand up and gingerly caressed her face. Moving back up, he covered her lips with his again, this time more slowly. His tongue lightly grazed her lip, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. Asuna tightened her grip around him, her heart beating quickly.

Breaking away for a sharp intake of breath, Zuko drew back just enough to whisper.

"I love you."

xXXXx

The three female warriors walked confidently between the two rows of guards. Their painted faces bore almost indifferent expressions. The Earth King waited at the foot of the palace steps to welcome them.

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi warriors!" his majesty's voice boomed. The three knelt and bowed, heads touching the ground. To those who had never known these females, everything would seem perfectly normal…

"We are the Earth King's humble servants…"

And yet, to those who knew them…it was more than obvious that they were not who they were mean to be. From the drawling of words and the sly-looking ember eyes, everything clearly screamed awkward. But alas, there was nothing anyone could have done.

Things were about to change drastically. Very. Very. Soon.

xXXXx

"What do you say, Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the king?" Katara asked, looking at the lemur perched on her shoulder. Her reply was the weird sound that it always made. She took it as a yes and started towards the newly opened tea shop.

At the entrance, she was greeted by two ladies.

"A table for two please."

"Uncle, I need two jasmine, one green and one…" As the voice was heard over the noise of the shop, Katara turned to see the source, to confirm if it truly belonged to who she thought it did. As much as she wished it wasn't true, it was. Zuko was still in Ba Sing Se.

The first thing that came to mind was to get the hell out of there and get to the palace as quickly as possible. She knew that he had already told her that he was not out to catch the Avatar but he had also added 'no yet'. Somehow, that wasn't entirely reassuring. At that point in time, she had agreed and helped the girl he had brought. However, she didn't expect him to be staying for so long. Given how long it had been since she last saw him, he would have had more than enough time to think of some plan to overthrow the Earth Kingdom and to get at Aang.

She had to tell the king. Or in the least, Suki.

xXXXx

Breathing heavily, Katara hurried into the palace. Reaching the king's throne room, she felt relieved at the sight of the Kyoshi warriors.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The fire nation has infiltrated the city; I just saw prince Zuko and his uncle. We have to tell the Earth King right away!" she rushed out.

The supposed female fighter simply looked at her with mild interest but her eyes widened at the mention of the prince.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know," The warrior said, her words coming out somewhat drawly. Katara had found the voice of the girl a little different but had overlooked it but when the light made her eyes glisten, she knew something was definitely wrong. Those ember eyes…Azula.

Before she could regain her senses and launch an attack, Ty Lee flipped forward and leapt into the air, pressing down on the pressure point at Katara's shoulder with her hand. The waterbender fell to the ground and within moments, everything was black.

"Oh…Zuzu's in the city too…I think it's time for a family reunion."

xXXXx

Zuko gripped the broom and almost mechanically swept the place. It had all been a façade. From the second he had stepped into the room his uncle had been to the point where he acted all cheery and happy as he hugged his uncle voluntarily, it was all just an act. Asuna knew it and he knew it. Why? That was the only thing he didn't quite know.

Asuna had seen it gone on for long enough. She stopped her washing and slowly made her way towards the prince.

"My lord..?…" Zuko's head jerked up at the soft voice.

"…what is it?"

"Is…something troubling you-" They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Turning to the stranger, they were met with a messenger of sorts.

"A message from the royal palace," he said with an air of formality. At first glance, Iroh bore the expression of worry. The girl had been ready to ask if there was something wrong but it quickly changed to that of disbelief.

"I-I can't believe it…"

"What is it uncle?" Zuko asked, walking over to the older man's side.

"Great news. We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Asuna couldn't help but get affected by the man's joy. Without another word, Iroh dashed off, no doubt to prepare even though there would be plenty of time.

After a moment, Zuko returned to sweeping the floor once again. Asuna decided against questioning her lord further. But as to the smile, she felt that she knew better.

xXXXx

"Many times, I imagine myself here, at the threshold of the palace but I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh commented.

"It sure is, uncle." his nephew replied, walking alongside the retired general.

------------

Carefully tipping the teapot, Zuko watched a little impatiently as the hot liquid filled the third cup.

"What's taking so long?"

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh replied hopefully.

But when a large group of serious-looking men began to surround them, something was definitely wrong. The moment, the smug look of his sister appeared, it was confirmed.

"It's tea time…," the fire princess said in her false honeyed voice.

"Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders but they have a killer instinct that is _so _Firebender. I just love it."

"Did I ever tell you how I got the name 'The Dragon of the West'?" Iroh asked almost innocently as he picked up his cup of tea.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle," Azula drawled, looking tiredly elsewhere.

"It's more of a demonstration, really," their uncle answered. Draining the liquid in one shot, Zuko immediately tensed, readying himself. Quickly, he darted to the back of his uncle before the older man released a breath of fire.

xXXXx

"Momo!!" Aang cried as the lemur made a beeline for the Avatar. Surveying the house for any form of vibration, Toph turned her side to the other two, "There's no one else here."

"Katara is in trouble! I knew it!" The air bender deduced.

"Oh no…"

"Wait, someone's at the door," Toph said. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I know who it is," she continued rather happily, "It's an old friend of mine." Moving towards the door, she opened it.

"Glad to see you're okay," she greeted.

"I need your help," Iroh asked humbly. Upon seeing who it was, how stunned, surprised and perhaps a hint of fear Sokka and Aang was, could not be described. Contrary to their reactions, Toph merely smiled happily and waved.

"You guys KNOW each other?!" Aang asked, pointing an accusing finger at the older man, his face screaming utter outrage almost too clearly.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down, then he gave me tea and some very good advice," Toph explained.

"May I come in?" The earthbender nodded her reply. As the door closed behind Iroh, he faced the three with a grave look.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara!" Aang instantly added.

"She has captured my nephew as well," the older man continued.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula…and save Katara and Zuko," the Avatar declared resolutely.

Everything was rather much fine until Zuko came into the picture…that just took the cake. "Wow there, you lost me at _Zuko_," Sokka intervened, pointing at Aang, his eyebrow raised to finish off his look of skepticism.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew," Iroh said, casting his eyes on the floor, "but believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him."

"Good inside him isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

Feeling taken aback by how childishly Sokka was acting, Aang hurriedly explained. "Katara is in trouble, all of Ba Sing Se is in trouble! Working together is our best chance."

Succumbing to the reason, the water tribe warrior sighed and nodded, immediately putting a smile on Aang's face.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us," Iroh said, heading for the door while leaving the rest to stare at him in wonder.

Following second after Iroh stepped out into the open was Toph. Without hesitation, she earthbended two large slabs of concrete, constricting and immobilizing the already bound and gagged member of the Dai Li.

Iroh reached out and freed the man of the restriction.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup, they're going to overthrow the Earth King," the agent gushed out.

"My sister, where are they keeping Katara?!" Sokka asked fiercely, pointing his weapon at the man.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se," the man answered, "deep beneath the palace."

"Will you bear with me should I allow one more person to accompany us?"

"Who is it this time?" Sokka asked irately even though he knew he was being unfair to the old man.

Stepping out from the side of the house, a girl appeared. Her eyes its uncommon amethyst.

"This is Asuna."

---------------

"Well, whaddya know…there IS an ancient city down there but it's deep." Toph reported, though almost as if what she said was merely to inform them, she began bending the ground.

"We should split up. Aang you go with Iroh to find Katara and the angry jerk. No offence," Sokka quickly added, pausing.

"None taken," the general replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup," he continued.

"I'll follow…" the new girl added, the first thing she said since they met.

---------------

"Well that went very well…"Sokka remarked sarcastically. They had seen the start of the coup and when they finally managed to reach the Earth king, they were greeted by Azula and her two minions…swell.

"See any Dai Li agents nearby?" Toph asked softly as Sokka clung to the bars of the small window on the door, watching.

"Nope, all clear."

Toph readied herself in a stance and the metal door soon ceased to exist. Once free, the four dashed out of the cell.

"I'm not leaving without Basko!" the earth king cried, dragged by the hand to move.

---------------

"Come on, it's easy. You just walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones, like this!" Ty Lee explained cheerfully to the bear as she demonstrated a hand stand. Before she knew what was happening, her hands suddenly became covered in ground and as her legs came down, they too were covered.

"That is a nice trick." Toph complemented, summoning a large block from the floor. Mai stared with the look of utter boredom at the four.

Waving a hand lazily, "Just take the bear."

---------------

Running, Appa was immediately mounted.

"We have to hurry," Toph remarked, clinging onto Asuna as they gained altitude. A nod was the only reply from the water tribe warrior.

Something caught their eyes. Rocks were sent flying from the ground, a gush of water shortly following. Puzzled, Sokka yelled for Appa to hasten towards it. Katara.

---------------

Initially, Asuna had not felt the right to interfere with the waterbender as she tried to heal the avatar. However, seeing the boy slowly open his eyes and the relief that flooded the girl, she decided to help with removing the wound completely. Leaning close to the two, she gently touched Katara's hand.

It was only then did she realize that there was a new addition to the group.

"Who are you?…wait a minute…you're the girl that I saw with Zuko!" she hissed at the mention of his name. Regardless of how much she hated the prince, the look of pain that flashed across Asuna's face made her feel like taking back her words.

"Please, let me heal him," Asuna requested faintly as always.

"You can heal?!" A nod was the reply.

"I must ask for assistance, though…You have to heal ME after I'm done with the avatar." The rest of the gang, who had been watching them, exchanged confused glances.

"Sir, will you lend me your weapon?" Asuna asked Sokka quietly. Said warrior was stunned at how he was addressed.

"Just call me Sokka…"he replied, his sword outstretched. Taking it with both hands respectfully, she let the top of her attire slip of her body. The males dropped their jaws and Katara only stared dumbstruck. Then slowly, the blade slid against her back and blood began to flow. Asuna closed her eyes, enduring the pain. Dropping the weapon, she reached behind and covered her palm in the crimson flow. She proceeded to placing it over the wound of the boy. Katara watched the healing with wide-eyes.

"You're a pure healer!" she said in disbelief. Asuna smiled weakly. Snapping out of her daze, Katara hurried over to close up the gash inflicted on her back.

"I need to talk to you…alone…"

xXXXx

The Dai Li agent who had helped Iroh managed to slip back into the headquarters. No doubt, he would be under investigation but he didn't really care anymore. He had seen the organization for what it truly was. No, he was back down for one purpose alone. To pass a message to the Fire Prince. As the door to the chamber opened upon his knocking, the scarred face of the young man appeared. The agent bowed low before the prince's voice instructed him to rise.

"A letter for you, sir."

Zuko stared wearily at the envelope but took it nonetheless. Dismissing the agent, he was left to his privacy once more. Opening the letter, his eyes drifted quickly to the sender at the bottom of it…

It was from Asuna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Okay…so here you have it, review people!!!!!!! I'll try not to take so long anymore!!!!


	10. NOTICE MUST READ!

**OKAY! THIS IS A NOTICE!!!!!!!!!! I REWRITTEN CHAPTER NINE BECAUSE AFTER I WATCHED THE FINAL EPISODE, WHAT I WROTE SEEMED TOTALLY CONVULSIVE!!! ANYWHO, I APOLOGISE FOR HAVING TAKEN SO DAMN LONG IN UPDATING. I'VE BEEN STRESSED OUT BY SCHOOL WORK AND HAVE HAD HARDLY ANY TIME TO USE THE COMPUTER. SO NOW, I AM RUSHING LIKE A NUMNUT TO COMPLETE THE ENTIRE STORY BEFORE THE NEW SEASON STARTS…HOPEFULLY…SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME PEOPLE!!!!! THE REAL CHAPTER TEN SHALL COME OUT SOON IF I'M LUCKY. ONCE AGAIN, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**


	11. End of part 1 real chap 10 The Letter

**Author's Notes: **Right…this is a super short chapter…just needed it to link the gap between the new story arc…fast-forwarded…haha! It shall become longer!!!! Promise!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me**

By: ArkSlayer

Asuna sat hunched over, her face resting upon her folded arms on knees. She squeezed her eyes shut. She hoped and prayed that the prince would understand. She hoped and prayed that he would not give up on her. She hoped and prayed that he would remain safe.

xXXXxXXXx

Zuko cursed himself for having so easily forgotten her. He wished sincerely that she would not be angered. But then again, Asuna was not one to be enraged in any way. He would send for her immediately and give her everything that she wanted.

However, as he read the letter silently, he felt his heart stop beating. It was as such:

_My dear prince_

_Please forgive me for what I have done after you have read the contents of this letter. What I did was for you. Everything was for you … right from the very beginning. When you were captured, you undoubtedly found out later on that your uncle had joined forces with the Avatar. I too, joined them, only because I thought you had decided to and because I wanted more than anything to see for myself that you were safe. _

_My prince, they are nothing that many make them out to be. They are nothing like the horrid things that some speak of them. They are doing this to save the world, my lord. It is here, that I seek to have your forgiveness on the first matter. I promised to follow you no matter what you chose, but I have gone instead with the Avatar. My prince, forgive me when I say that what I shall do is for you. I have joined the Avatar because I believe what he is aiming for is something that will benefit you. Something that is what the world wants - peace. _

_Forgive me, Zuko, for not being by your side. I know not what to expect from them but what I do know is that fate is what has parted us. And I trust that if we meet again, it shall be due to fate, once more. I can only pray that the gods will be with you, protecting you with their strength. _

_I love you, Zuko._

_But no, I have naught the right to address you in such a manner any longer. Nor do I have the right to say I love you. I am not worthy of your love or to even say such a thing. No, I never was worthy. Hate me, your highness, for what I have done. Hate me and forget me if it will sooth your anger. _

_I shall end this soon. _

_All that I hope for is that we will meet again, be it as enemies or as a hidden ally and that you will be perfectly fine. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have given me. You gave me my life again. _

_Finally, I shall part with this - the time that I was blessed with in spending with you have been like a fairy tale. I can only apologize for I never did anything to return that love. Forgive me, my lord, my prince. _

_Asuna_

xXXXXXx

"You said we needed to talk?" a voice interrupted the train of thought. Raising her head, Asuna looked up at the dark face of the waterbender. The slight inclination of the head meant yes.

"I would like to apologize for my sudden joining of your group. I had not meant for things to turn out this way," the girl explained in barely over a whisper, so much so that Katara had to strain to catch the words. Strangely, the waterbender sympathized her.

"There was nothing you could have done, either way. I doubt that wretched jerk gave you a choice anyway-" the rest of the cruel words that were aimed at her prince was lost on her as she ignored them. It hurt her to hear such things.

"He isn't at all like that…" Asuna finally said, unable to stand another insult by Katara. Frowning, the waterbender felt the old anger rekindle inside her.

"Really? He betrayed Aang and the rest of the world! He's the son of the monster who started this madness! Don't tell me that even after that, you will still stand up for him!" However, the truth was that what had been the worst was that she had actually believed that the prince was changed, that he might just be the powerful bender that she was meant to be wed with.

Asuna remained silent.

"He's a great man. He is nothing like his father…The only reason he joined Azula was because he was confused. You have no idea what he has been through…"the girl remarked. Katara's response was the argument once again but somehow, she couldn't help but believe it, even if it were a little.

xXXXXXx

Zuko couldn't believe what was written. She expected him to hate her? She still thought herself to be a low-life? He was in a good mind to burn the paper in his hand but just before it ceased to exist as nothing more than ash, his eyes flickered over his wrist. Mentally, the image of the scar flashed. It made him stop in his tracks. It made him remember.

He had made up his mind.

He would never burn it. He would never forget it. Be it years, when they met again, he would prove to her that he meant everything that he had once whispered into her ear. He would prove that anger would not take over him, even if she had predicted correctly.

No doubt he was furious that she had abandoned him in a manner of speaking but he had never owned her. She was free to do as she wished but he hoped that she would wait for him. Wait for him to ascend his rightful place as ruler of the most powerful nation in the world.

Wait for him to show her that his change in decision at the last minute was correct.

-END OF FIRST PART 1-

-START OF Season three-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **RIGHT, SO HERE YOU HAVE IT!!!! Finished in a couple of hours…I know…real slow but I don't care!!!!! Shooooo!! Nono! Don't go!!! Come back and review it please!!!


	12. notice! again

-1Oh lord please kick me now….you see ladies and gentlemen? This is the problems you get when you leave your fan fiction stoning away in some forsaken corner and worse still when it's based on an ongoing animation…Gawd dang it…I JUST SAW ALL THE STUFF THAT MIGHT AND PROBABLY WILL HAPPEN IN SEASON III AND I AM APPALLED. I MEAN ZUKO IS BEYOND HOTNESS NOW , he's friggin' gorgeous but why Maiko…why THAT of all damned pairings…ergh!!!!! I'm going to go mad!!! Dang it….dang it all.

Folks, I'm hell sorry but I need to at least delete chapter 12 and the storyline I'd originally planned is going to need a massive change over…I'm FINALLY working on the chapter replacement. I've had a lot of crappy things going on this year and strangely I underestimated how busy I would be so I've been stalled. I'm going to rush the chapter while the story is still fresh in my mind….So once again, I'll try my hardest. Please believe in me. Thank you all!


End file.
